


the killer in me is the killer in you

by everlastingcontrast



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BSDM, Brotp, Daddy Kink, Gang, Gay Bashing, Grinding, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LMAO, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, cuteness, gang leader!ashton, is punching walls self harm??, princess!luke, self harm???, who knows - Freeform, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingcontrast/pseuds/everlastingcontrast
Summary: this fic is based on ashton dressing up as one of the reservoir dogs for halloween and it upsetting me greatly. thank u to katy (my fav) for pushing me to start writing u tha real mvp.title comes from disarm by the smashing pumpkins which is one of my fave songs and i kind of really like the idea of that being one of ashton's fave songs in this fic.this is my first fic so pls be gentle with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



Today was gonna be the day he did it. He was home alone - mum and dad were at work, Ben was out with friends and Jack was at the beach with Celeste, he knew nobody would be home for at least an hour. The white bag with 'Topshop' written on the front of it was sat on his bed, with a skirt inside that he had seen on their website and had fallen in love with. Stood now in only his tighty whities, Luke cleared his throat and opened the bag, lifting the skirt out and letting out a sigh as he felt the softness of the velvet fabric.

A shaky breath fell from his lips as he unzipped the skirt and leaned down to step into it. He let out an almost moan at how amazing the fabric felt as he pulled it up his legs. Once the skirt rested on his hips, he smiled at himself in the mirror, pulling it up a little higher so it would sit comfortably as he zipped it up.

  
_Fuck. He did it, he's actually wearing a skirt._

  
He turns around and admires himself in the mirror, raising an eyebrow as he realised how good it made his ass look. Damn. He let his hands rest against his ass for a few moments, explicit images filling his mind of that extremely attractive guy from the news having him bent over, skirt pushed up and fucking him into oblivion. He clears his throat a little once he snaps out of the little trance he was in for a second to find the door slightly ajar, and a shocked Celeste stood against the frame.

They held eye contact for a solid two minutes before Luke sat at the bottom of his bed, letting out quiet sobs, muffled by the fact that his hands were covering his face. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this," he says, moving his hands a little as he feels Celeste sit beside him, resting her hand on his back, "please don't tell anyone..please don't tell Jack, oh god, please.. I..I'll do anything to make you not tell him." Celeste just lets out a sigh in response, rubbing his back as he began to sob again. "Of course I'm not going to tell Jack, Luke," she smiles warmly as he looks up at her, "For the record, I think you look really pretty."

"B-But...I'm disgusting, look at me, Celeste.. I'm a freak, who's gonna want to be with somebody like me?" He says quietly, the harrowing feeling of loneliness creeping into his mind once more, something that was a very common occurrence and something he often went to Celeste with as she was the only one he could trust. Luke had dated people before, in fact, he had been in a long term relationship with a girl from his school for two and a half years. But he had called off their relationship once he realised that he wasn't attracted to her and was only with her to have someone for the sake of it. Of course he felt bad, because she really did like him, but he couldn't help the fact that he was gay, could he? However, Luke knew no one else that was gay and was too scared to look into finding anyone in the local area that was gay, so he just settled for loneliness, something that tore him apart.

Luke was torn from his thoughts by Celeste rubbing his back gently and speaking in a voice so soft he could hardly hear it. "Luke, there are plenty of people out there who will want you. Don't you dare say you're a freak, we've been through this." She sighs, remembering the time after Luke had come out - everybody in the Hemmings family took it well, but those at his school, not so much. "B-But.." "No, Luke, no but's, you don't ever say you're a freak again, okay?" She sighs and runs her hands through his hair gently. "Now, c'mon, how about we go through my make-up and I teach you the basics?" She asked softly, grinning as Luke's entire face lit up.

"Can we?" He asks, clapping his hands and standing up, pulling on his loose button up white shirt, buttoning it up and tucking it into his skirt, leaving the buttons half done up so his chest was semi-visible. "Hey, C?" He calls after her as she roots through her make-up bag in the hallway. "Do you think this looks okay?" He asks, standing up and smoothing himself down, blushing a bright shade of red as she nods. "You look really pretty, Lukey." She responds with a smile as she roots through her bag, letting out a loud 'yes!' as she finally finds it.

  
\--

  
The pair of them were now sat on Luke's double bed, facing each other as Celeste talks him through her make-up. "Now, this, is eyeliner," she smiles, holding up her felt tip liner. "This, is my personal preference, I find it easier to apply, I only really wear it on nights out, but I think this would really make your eyes pop." She grins, handing it to Luke once the lid was properly on. "Ah! My eyeshadow palette," She pauses and pulls out a large palette full of an array of colours. "I think you could definitely pull off quite a few of these colours...hmm." She pauses to think for a moment before getting out one of her brushes and doing a few swatches of the eyeshadow on her hands, one being a glittery brown, another being a light grey and the final one being a glittery black. "These would look really good on you, Lukey." She smiles, chewing on her bottom lip as she shows the swatches off to him. "And now, lipstick..." She trails off, rooting through her make-up bag. "What about this one?" Luke speaks up, picking out a bright red lipstick. "I think this one would look good?" He blushes a little as he imagines that damn guy from the news again, sucking on his large fingers with his lips painted a colour not too far from this cherry red, looking up at him through his lashes innocently.

"Yeah, this would look really good...Luke? Are you in there?" Celeste says, chuckling as she snaps her fingers in front of Luke's face, which results in him jumping and knocking some of her make-up off the bed. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." He blushes and looks down, rushing to pick up the make-up that had fallen. "Luke?" Celeste speaks after a few beats of silence. "Yeah?" "I don't know how to say this without sounding crude but have you ever thought about wearing women's underwear? Because you can really see the line of your boxers under the skirt." She smiles softly, chuckling as Luke's cheeks turn crimson again. "We could go out shopping if you want to? That way if we're together they'll think we're buying stuff for me so you don't have to get all embarrassed." She smiles as he nods overexcitedly. "Perfect, just let me know a time and we'll do it!" She grins.

Luke opens his mouth to speak when he hears the front door open, followed by a 'honey I'm home' coming from Jack. Celeste smiles at Luke, getting up. "You keep the lipstick and eyeliner and experiment with them when you can." She smiles and ruffles his hair fondly as she walks out of her room, shoving the bag back into her case and heads down the stairs to greet Jack. Luke shuts his bedroom door quickly, taking the skirt off and folding it up neatly, placing it back in the Topshop bag, along with the lipstick and eyeliner from Celeste and shoving it in his bottom drawer. He pulls on some jogging bottoms and sits on his bed, pulling out his laptop and clicks on the latest gang related article.

  
**GANG UPDATE: Next Crime!?!**

_Local gang leader, identity currently unknown, posted a status update on his Twitter account in the early hours of this morning, under the name 'Mr. Blonde' coincidentally named after a character in 1992 hit film Reservoir Dogs, stating that they were going to be conducting their next crime in a place that the public would not expect._

**@Mr_Blonde94:** _can't wait to see ur reactions. t o m o r r o w._

_So now, we're sat waiting in absolute fear to see what carnage they decide to unleash tomorrow._

_This page will be updated as events unfold._

  
And underneath the article was an image of the gang leader, Mr. Blonde as Luke was now gonna call him, with a face all bloody, a blood stained shirt, one hand in his pocket, a drink in his other hand, and a pair of glasses on. Luke was in love. _Is being in love with a criminal wrong? Especially when he looks like that?_

Luke lets out a soft groan as he opens the picture up in another tab, zooming in a little more and shoving his right hand into his boxers, starting to stroke his cock, his head falling back a little as the images of Mr. Blonde start to fill his head, instead of his hand, the hand wrapped around his cock belonged to Mr. Blonde. Keeping quiet was always an issue when thinking of Mr. Blonde. Mr. Blonde being the dominant man he is, ordering Luke to make sure his pretty moans were loud enough so everyone could hear and know who he belonged to, if he wasn't moaning loud enough for Mr. Blonde, Luke would be punished, and Mr. Blonde has always been brutal with his punishments, spanking Luke until he could hardly sit still.

Luke comes with a muffled moan, biting down on his left hand to muffle it, his head falling back and resting against his pillows. "Fuck." He moans again, biting on his bottom lip, taking his hand out from his boxers, and grabbing his phone, holding his hand, which was now coated in his come, up to the laptop's screen and taking a picture, deciding to tweet it back to Mr. Blonde on his secret Twitter account.

 **@PrincessLuna:** _did this thinking of you.._

  
Not even two minutes later, Luke had been followed by Mr. Blonde and his tweet had been favourited.  Luke let out a small squeal, kicking his legs before glancing at his right hand, still coated in his come. "Shit." He chuckles, grabbing a tissue from his top drawer and wiping the come from his hands, lazily throwing the few tissues into the bin and laying back, letting out a gasp at what he saw on his phone. A direct message. From Mr. Blonde. _Fuck._

  
**@Mr_Blonde94:** _did u really do that bc of me?_  
**@PrincessLuna:** _yeah i did you're really hot_  
**@Mr_Blonde94:** _im glad u think so ;) do u think u could send me some pictures of urself princess?_

  
At that message, Luke's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red, letting out a little giggle as he hopped up, locking his bedroom door - mentally thanking Jack for suggesting they all get locks on their doors. He stripped off, pulling his boxers down and slowly pulled the skirt up his legs, smoothing it out before bending over strategically near the mirror and taking a picture of him with his ass up in the air. Sexting was something Luke had never done, let alone with a stranger - a criminal. But the thrill was too much, and he was sure he would end up hard again in a matter of minutes if Mr. Blonde was up for it.

  
**@PrincessLuna:** _is this good enough for you, mr blonde?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke goes underwear shopping with Celeste and gets ready to meet Mr. Blonde for the first time.

The redness upon Luke's cheeks was extremely noticeable, he was beyond shy normally, let alone being in Victoria's Secret surrounded by all this pretty lace underwear that Luke just wanted to run his fingers across. Celeste let out a soft chuckle at his present blush. "Hey, Lukey, it's okay, I'm here with you and if anyone asks we're getting the underwear either for me or for your 'girlfriend'", she smiles, saying girlfriend in quotation marks that makes Luke giggle.

"Hey..C, can I tell you something?" He says, surprised at himself st his ability for being able to get out the words, as she nods, Luke lets out a breath. "I've been talking to this guy online, he's a little bit older than me but he's so sweet and he likes me and doesn't hate me for..y'know?" He blushes and looks down. Celeste just grins and lifts down some underwear, in a size she believed would fit Luke and grins at him. "Go for it." She chuckles. "Is that why I heard you giggling last night?" She grins and nudges him gently as she holds up the underwear. "Is this okay?" She smiles, handing it to him and watching him caress the fabric with his thumb, his eyes lighting up. "These are perfect." He says after a few moments of silence. "I think," he clears his throat, "that you should get these in black, pink and red." He grins at her as she nods, grabbing one of each colour he said in his size and just grins at him. "Thanks, C." He says as the two of them go to the tills and wait to be served, Luke's cheeks flushing a bright shade of red as he makes eye contact with somebody in the queue.

-

After at least 5 minutes of awkward chit-chat with the cashier, the two of them leave Victoria's Secret, the two of them get into Celeste's car. "Do you think I should show the guy I told you about my underwear?" He grins at her. "I'm meeting up with him tonight at a club." He smiles as Celeste nods. "Is that why Michael's coming over? To be your chaperone?" She chuckles, looking at the time - 11:35am. Michael was coming over at 1pm to help Luke get ready, Michael being the first person to know about Luke's..thing with wearing girl's clothes, he found out when they were 14, when Luke had a pair of stockings in his bedside drawer - obviously, being Luke, he freaked out a little too much and ended up making himself have a panic attack. However, Michael was very understanding and calmed Luke down as soon as he realised that Luke was having a panic attack.  
  
Luke was very thankful that Michael was willing to drive him to the club where he was meeting Mr. Blonde, of course, Michael was completely unaware of the fact that it was Mr. Blonde that Luke was...with. The pair of them were up until the very early hours of that morning talking, about any and everything, about Mr. Blonde's daddy kink, how Mr. Blonde wanted Luke bent over with his ass oh on display for him, begging him to fuck him relentlessly. Luke warned Mr. Blonde that he was a virgin and was quite inexperienced but Mr. Blonde seemed to find that endearing - which was a huge relief to Luke.

Luke clears his threat and puts his seat-belt on, staring out of the window as Celeste drives the two of them back home, trying to focus on anything that would stop him from getting hard. "Uh, C..If mum asks where I'm going tonight once I've gone, tell her that I'm staying at Mikey's - he's gonna cover for me." He chuckles, going red as he stares out at the road, letting out a breath of relief as they pull into the Hemmings' driveway. "Do you have any uh, suspenders or..something, to hold up my stockings?" He blushes as Celeste chuckles and points to the bag with his underwear in. "Yeah, you do have them, Lukey." She chuckles, ruffling his hair fondly before getting out of the car, to which Luke follows suit.

-

In typical Michael fashion, Michael had arrived 20 minutes early. He walked into Luke's bedroom to find Luke laid out on his bed, one of Celeste's razors in his hand, gliding it somewhat effortlessly over his legs. "Hi Mikey." Luke says with a giggle and a slight raised eyebrow. "Fancy helping me out with the back of my legs?" He asks quietly, his cheeks turning bright red as he sort of curled up, allowing Michael access to the back of his legs. "Sorry if this is too much for you but I'm really struggling." He chuckles, handing the razor over to Michael, closing his eyes and shivering a little at Michael's touch, just under his ass. He bites on his bottom lip, looking over at his phone, silently hoping and praying that Mr. Blonde would message, to distract him from the fact that Michael's hands were so close to his ass and the fact that he was already semi hard. "Hey, Luke..um, your phone's going off." He mumbles, gesturing to Luke's phone, the screen lighting up with loads of new notifications.

**@Mr_Blonde94:** hey princess, I love the way your ass looks in the new underwear  
 **@Mr_Blonde94:** i swear I can hear you begging for me to finger you, would you like that princess?

Attached to the final message, was a picture of Mr. Blonde with his hand wrapped around his thick cock.

Luke lets out an audible gasp, followed by a slight moan, thankfully Michael was completely distracted by the fact that he knew Luke would want a perfect shave, with no trace of hair left on his legs, Luke goes bright red and quickly replies

**@PrincessLuna:** you know me so well daddy, do you wish my mouth was wrapped around your cock? maybe I'd let you fuck my mouth   
**@PrincessLuna:** also what colour would you like me to wear tonight daddy?

Luke lets out a small giggle as the 'read' notification came up, mentally thanking Twitter for adding that feature on its update.

**@Mr_Blonde94:** wear the red ones for me princess.   
 **@Mr_Blonde94:** of course i wish it was ur mouth around my cock instead of my hand

Luke lets out a small giggle and lays back, looking at Michael, who had finished shaving the back of his left leg and was waiting for him to turn around. "Hey, Mikey," he begins, turning over so Michael can help him shave the back of his right leg. "I just wanted to thank you for helping and y'know..taking me to the club. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend than you." He smiles, turning to look at Michael over his shoulder to see Michael shaking his head and smiling fondly, his tongue poking out of his mouth a little bit as he concentrates. 

The two sit in silence for a little while before Luke decides to put some All Time Low on, grinning to himself as he hears Michael faintly start to sing along. "Mikey, I think you should start filming covers on YouTube, y'know, like we used to on my old channel? You should do them yourself, y'know, on your gaming channel as like a surprise video?" He shrugs. "I just like your voice a lot and I wish you were more confident in singing because you're really talented." He smiles and turns a bit once Michael had finished shaving his leg and hugging him gently, which makes Michael just giggle and blush. "Stoppp ittt, Luke," he says with a pout. "Besides, the main focus is on you tonight, you're meeting Mr Loverman!" He grins and pokes Luke's dimple, raising an eyebrow as Luke's phone lights up yet again. "Is that him? Mr Loverman?" He smirks and goes to grab Luke's phone, only to have Luke glare at him and swat his hand away. 

@ **Mr_Blonde94:**  cant wait to see you tonight, i know you're going to look beautiful xx

Luke lets out a little giggle, looking down as he goes bright red. "He's so amazing, Mikey. He's so handsome and he's muscly and he could probably destroy me.." He giggles and looks down. As Michael gets up and goes to Luke's wardrobe, getting out the white button up shirt and handing it to him, smiling as he watches Luke open his bottom drawer and get out the Topshop bag. Luke shows Michael the skirt with a sheepish grin on his face "Do you think this is gonna look okay..y'know..with the shirt?" Luke asks, his voice turning small, something that happened quite often, his gaze falling to the floor in shame. 

"No, Luke.. you're gonna look so hot," Michael says matter-of-factly. "Mr Loverman isn't gonna be able to keep his hands off you at any point." He smiles and nudges Luke. "But seriously, Luke, you're gonna look amazing, don't think so bad of yourself." He smiles and nudges him again, making Luke smile a bit, his dimple forming before he breaks out into a grin. "Do you want me to, uh, turn around when you put on your underwear?" He asks after a few minutes of silence, watching Luke for his reaction and chuckling as Luke nods, Michael turns around and quickly busies himself with Crossy Road on his phone.

-

Five minutes passed and Luke was now in his underwear, his stockings, the belt to hold the stockings up with the skirt around him. "Uh, Mikey..can you help me put the skirt on?" He asks quietly, his cheeks flushing bright red as Michael nods sheepishly, stepping behind Luke and zipping the skirt up, playfully slapping Luke's butt and chuckles as he watches Luke gasp and giggle. "Mikey." He says in a semi-serious voice before laughing loudly, walking to his bed and pulling the shirt on, buttoning it half up and tucking it into the skirt, reaching under it and pulling the skirt down, looking at Michael, before sighing a bit. "I feel like I look like a massive fucking idiot." He sighs. "What kind of 18 year old guy goes out in a fucking skirt?!" He half-yells, knowing full well that everybody was out. "I feel so fucking stupid, maybe I should just tell him that I'm not going, I'm sure there's plenty of other guys that are hotter than me and that don't wear skirts that are just begging for him." He sighs and sits on the edge of his bed, putting his head in his hands. 

Michael lets out an audible sigh, shaking his head as he moves to sit beside Luke, resting his hand on his back. "Hey, hey. You look amazing and if I wasn't your best friend and we hadn't grown up together I would have definitely wanted to fuck you. Yeah, Mr Loverman might have people begging for him but at the end of the day, he's shown an interest in you and he seems to  _actually_  like you and not just want you for sex." He smiles and strokes Luke's back as he feels the tension in Luke's shoulders gradually fade. 

Luke nods his head a bit. "The last message he sent to me was," he pauses, grabbing his phone. "Can't wait to see you tonight, I know you're going to look beautiful'..Do you think he-" "Yes, I think he likes you, Luke, yes." Michael chuckles and rubs Luke's back, smiling as he sees the dimple form again. "And, if Mr Loverman has any attractive friends please tell them about me and give them my number." He grins and pokes Luke's dimple.

Luke sits up and smiles at Michael. "Of course I will, Mikey." He grins and hugs him before reaching into the Topshop bag and pulling out the lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. "Now..onto make-up." He smiles, letting out a shaky breath before getting started. He knows that Mr. Blonde likes red, so as he applied the cherry red lipstick, he felt his confidence rise quite a lot. "How do I look?" He says, turning to Michael with puckered lips before the two of them erupt into a loud fit of giggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on the first chapter! I hope you guys love this chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be coming quite soon and best friends!Muke is my guilty pleasure I'm not even sorry. Thank you again for all the love <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO CLEAREST BLUE BY CHVRCHES WHEN IT GETS TO THE PART WHEN LUKE GETS TO THE CLUB PLS IT FITS THE CLUB AESTHETIC / PARTY AESTHETIC 
> 
> AND LISTEN TO I CAN'T QUIT YOU BABY BY LED ZEPPELIN FOR LUKE'S LIL DANCE 
> 
> OK THATS ALL PLS ENJOY IM SORRY FOR ALL THE CAPS BUT IM OVEREXCITED

Luke looks down at his battered up old converse that he decided to wear, them being the only shoes he had actually got. "Mikey, my shoes make me look like an idiot." He sighs, sitting on one of the bottom steps of the staircase as he does them up, looking up at his best friend. "Well, Luke, would you rather wear these and be comfortable and able to walk or wear heels or...god knows what and be uncomfortable and struggle to walk the entire night?" You make a good point there." He chuckles as he double knots his laces, standing up. "Back in a second." He smiles, heading to the kitchen and scribbling out a message for his mum, dad or whoever comes home.

_Gone to Mikey's, back tomorrow morning. Already fed Molly. Love you_

He puts the post-it on the front of the stair rail and grins at Michael. "Do I have everything?" He asks, mainly to himself as he roots through his backpack, the only things in there being his wallet and his phone. "Wait-" Michael cuts off and reaches into his pocket, throwing a condom at Luke. "better to be safe than sorry." He says with a smirk, causing Luke's cheeks to burn as he opened up his wallet and shoves the condom into it, throwing the wallet back into his backpack and sighing softly. "Right! Your carriage awaits!" Michael yells, a little too enthusiastically, opening Luke's front door before laughing and stepping out before Luke.

Luke follows Michael out of the house, locking the front door with his key and shoving his key into the backpack, looking at Michael, laughing as he opens the car door for him, bowing in front of him. "Hey, hey, Mikey?" "Yeah?" "Stop being a twat and get in the car." Luke smiles, laughing as Michael pretends to have a strop, going to the drivers side of the car.

As soon as the keys went into the car and the car starts, Green Day blasts through the speakers, almost deafening the pair. "Fuck! Why is it so loud?!" Luke shouts, frowning at Michael. "You have to listen to Green Day loud!" Michael shouts back. Luke just sighs and looks out the window, starting to hum along to Welcome to Paradise as it plays, drumming along to it on his knees, chewing on his bottom lip as nerves start to fill his body. "Fuck..what if he's not..what if he hates me? What if its all a joke?" He frowns and runs his hands through his hair, to which Michael rests his hand on Luke's knee. "Luke..Luke..Calm down."

At Michael's words, Luke just sighs. "Thank you." He sighs, looking down. As they pull into the club's car park, the cars in the driveway all with blacked out windows, it looked eerily abandoned, but full. Luke sighs and gets out of the car, looking at Michael. "Thank you..If I don't text you after like 5 minutes, take it as a good sign and I'll see you tomorrow." He smiles and blows a kiss at Michael before shutting the car door, walking to the club entrance and smiling at the guard, who was actually just another member of Mr. Blonde's gang - Mr. Brown. "Uh, Mr. Blonde invited me here.. My name's..uh, Luna..or Luke.." He says, his cheeks burning a bright shade of red.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He smiles, and steps out of the way. "I'm Mr. Brown by the way, Mr. Blonde's friend..you can call me Mitchy." He smiles, patting Luke on the shoulder as he walks past him, leading Luke through the sea of people, walking to the VIP section, making sure to lead Luke there. "Mr. Blonde's there, as you can tell." He chuckles and leads Luke to where Mr. Blonde was sat. "Oi, As-Mr. Blonde, your friend Luke's here." He smiles as Mr. Blonde's face lights up as he stands up, extending his hand for Luke.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Luke." He smiles as Luke takes his hand and goes to shake it. Mr. Blonde shakes his head, lifting Luke's hand up to his lips and pressing a tender kiss to it. He smiles fondly at Luke as he notices the present blush on his cheeks. "Come sit with me." He smiles and leads Luke to the middle of the VIP room, sitting down, pulling Luke onto his lap a little, smiling fondly. "Hey, there's no need to be shy, princess." He mumbles in Luke's ear, resting his hand on Luke's thigh, his thumb teasing the hem of the skirt, smirking against his shoulder as he feels Luke shiver.

"Mr. Blonde, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Luke asks quietly, looking at him through his lashes, smirking a little to himself as he hears Mr. Blonde audibly groan. "This is Mr. Orange, his real name's Calum and that's Mr. Pink, his real name's Matt." Mr. Blonde speaks, smiling as the two hold out their hands for Luke to shake. "Mr. Orange, Mr. Pink, this is Luke, my princess." He smirks and gives Luke a small squeeze as he shakes the other two males' hands.

"And what about you? What's your real name, Mr. Blonde?" Luke asks, his lips incredibly close to Mr. Blonde's ear, moving quickly and pressing a small kiss to his cheek, chuckling as Mr. Blonde blushes. "I'm Ashton, but..call me Ash, or sir, or daddy." He smirks. "Take your pick." He grins, and that makes Luke blush just as much as Ashton now was.

"I think we should go and dance." Ashton says, giving Luke another small squeeze before heading out onto the dancefloor, a song booming through the speakers, dozens of people surrounding them, but it feeling as though it was just the two of them. The dancing starting out fairly innocent, hands in the standard place, around the other's neck and resting on the other's waist. When t song ended, Ashton decided that was the time they would kiss, so their lips connected - innocently at first.

However, that soon changed when a song with a different mood came on, the sexual tension rising through the air, the kiss deepened, Luke's fingers threading through Ashton's hair and tugging on it a little, causing Ashton to let out a loud groan and pull away from Luke's lips. "I w-wanna grind on you." Luke shouts in Ashton's ear over the music, shocked at his own courage.

At his words, Ashton nods his head. "Sounds perfect, princess." He smirks, giving Luke's ass a gentle slap. "I think we should maybe go somewhere private, think you should give me a little show." He shouts in Luke's ear over the music, causing Luke to nod his head, allowing Ashton to drag him into the VIP room, through the people and to a back room, completely different music being played in this room to outside.

Luke glances around the room to find Ashton's phone on a docking station, playing a random song by The Smashing Pumpkins, there being a few candles dotted around as well as some flowers. "Now, I know this isn't that romantic but," he trails off, letting out a small chuckle. "It's the best I can do." He smiles. "We're crashing here for as long as we can until the police find out where we are, this was the old club owner's office, the now..uh, dead club owner's room." Ashton chuckles. "Don't worry, we didn't kill him in here." He says after noticing the mild look of fear on Luke's face. "It's quite a nice room, isn't it?" He asks, gesturing to the desk, that Luke was hoping to god he would be fucked against.. and the sofa that looked incredibly comfortable. "Also, the song that's playing in here is by one of my favourite bands, their music got me through a lot.. I don't know why I'm telling you this." He laughs softly, going over to his phone and getting up Spotify. "How about you pick a song to put on a little show for me with?" Ashton asks, smirking as he notices Luke already stood in front of the phone, searching for a song.

Luke giggles, a huge grin on his face as I Can't Quit You Baby by Led Zeppelin fills the room. He stands up and pushes Ash to lean against the desk, gripping his tie as he starts to move from side to side, holding eye contact the whole time as he starts to unbutton the shirt he had on slowly, biting down on his bottom lip a little as he finishes unbuttoning the shirt, throwing it to the side, moving up a little and bringing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

When the two of them pulled apart, Ashton rest his hands on Luke's ass, starting to kiss at his shoulders and neck, making sure to leave a few marks there, wanting people to know who he belonged to. "You're mine, okay?" Ashton says between leaving the marks. "All mine." He smirks, giving Luke's ass a rough spank. "Think I should punish you for teasing me with those pictures of you in your new underwear, does that sound good?" He asks, smirking and licking over the small marks that had started to form.

Luke lets out an audible gasp as he nods, looking at Ashton. "Y-Yes daddy." He smiles innocently, playing with the hem of his skirt. "D-Do you want to spank me with the skirt on or off?" He asks quietly, which makes Ashton just smirk even more - he loved the idea of taking away someone's innocence (even though Luke wasn't that innocent, he was just shy and he loved Luke's shyness).

"Skirt on, princess. I'm gonna lift it up. Maybe take your pretty little underwear off for me?" He asks, a small smile on his lips as Luke nods and stumbles over his own feet as he takes his underwear off, biting on his bottom lip as he looks at Ash through his lashes. "Now, princess," he pauses, going to sit on the desk chair on the other side of the desk, "I want you to come here and lay over my lap so I can punish you, is that okay?" He smiles as Luke obeys him.

Ashton's large hands massage Luke's left ass cheek before bringing his hand down - not hard but hard enough for there to be a small enough sting, he slowly worked his way up until he was spanking Luke hard enough on each ass cheek to leave handprint marks, he made sure to keep his eyes on Luke the entire time to see if Luke was still enjoying it, which he was, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, small breathy moans falling from his lips. Ashton could feel himself painfully hard in his suit trousers pressed against Luke's bare leaking cock and he licked his lips, knowing that there was more than likely going to be a come stain on his trousers.   
 Once he had delivered 5 spanks to each cheek, he lifted Luke off of him and sat him on the glass desk, smirking as he heard Luke let out a slightly louder moan at the coldness against the heat of his asscheeks. "So, princess," he hums, rubbing his hands up and down Luke's thighs, "What do you wanna do now?" He smiles softly, taking Luke's leaking cock into his hand, starting to slowly pump his fist up and down his length, a smirk on his lips as Luke let out a whiny moan.

Luke let out another extremely whiny moan before looking at Ashton, biting on his lower lip "C-Can I suck your cock, please?" He asks, looking up at him through his lashes. At that, Ashton almost choked on air. "Fuck..okay, princess." He mumbles, sitting back in the chair and unbuckling his belt. Within seconds, his clothes were all over the floor, along with Luke kneeling between his legs, looking up at him through his lashes and licking the underside of his cock, fondling his balls as well, keeping his eyes on Ashton at all times, Ashton however, had his head resting against the back of the chair, letting out small moans.

When Luke took him into his mouth after teasing the tip of his cock for a while, Ashton couldn't help but buck his hips, causing Luke to gag a little and pull off, getting all embarrassed. Ashton smiles, stroking Luke's cheek with his thumb. "Hey, look.. it's me, you don't need to be embarrassed." He smiles and continues stroking Luke's cheek until Luke regained his confidence and nods, mouthing a 'thank you' to Ashton.

Ashton watches as Luke takes him back into his mouth, careful not to buck his hips as much as he may want to, keeping his eyes on Luke at all times to ensure he's okay. Luke moans around Ashton's cock and slowly takes him a little deeper until his nose ends up brushing the curls at the base of his cock, looking up at him with wide eyes, moaning a little more around him and playing a little more with his balls.

"F-Fuck, princess.. stop." Ashton moans, biting on his bottom lip. "I don't wanna cum." He chuckles as Luke pulls off of him and sits back. "Princess, you know what we discussed last night? About the possibility of me fingering you? Would you like that?" He asks, smiling fondly as Luke nods and licks his lips. "Where would you rather be, on the desk or on the sofa? I'd say the sofa, just for the comfort." He smiles and kisses the tip of Luke's nose as he stands up and skips to the sofa, causing Ashton to let out a happy sigh and smile fondly at the younger male.

Luke goes to sit semi cautiously on the sofa, not being too sure how to sit for Ashton, causing Ashton to smile fondly and follow Luke over there shortly after grabbing the lube from the top of the drawer. Ashton smiles fondly and spreads Luke's legs a little, getting between them and kissing him deeply again, popping open the cap on the bottle of lube and squeezing some on his fingers, continuing to kiss Luke deeply as he does so, not wanting to ever stop kissing him.

Ashton slowly pulls away from Luke so their noses are touching, starting to stroke his lube coated finger over Luke's hole before pressing in gently, smiling fondly as Luke just moaned. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" He mumbles, pressing small kisses against Luke's neck as he draws out the first finger and presses in a second finger alongside it, smirking even more as he hears Luke let out a even louder and more whiny moan. "Is this okay?" He mumble, looking up at Luke and smiling as he nods, starting to scissor his fingers a little so he was able to spread Luke apart, chuckling a little as he presses his fingers a little deeper to hear Luke let out a loud moan. "That feel good baby?" He chuckles as Luke just moans in response.

"D-Daddy?" Luke says breathlessly, whining a little. "I think I..I'm ready for y-your cock." "But baby, I've not-" "No, I'm ready, I wanna feel you spread me open." Luke hums and smiles innocently as Ashton's movements stop and he groans a bit. "Fuck, you're so good for me." He mumbles, pulling out his fingers from Luke and uncapping the lube again, pouring some more onto his hand as he rolls on a condom, smiling at him. "This condom has lube already on it but whats a little more gonna do?" He smiles and watches as Luke moves so he's bent over, his legs spread a bit, the skirt pushed up so his ass was fully exposed to him, his cock now leaking, the sight alone was pornographic and Ashton wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay baby, are you 100% sure you're ready?" He asks, teasingly rubbing the head of his cock against his hole, watching Luke as he nods. "Tell me as soon as you want me to stop and I will until you're ready for me to move again." He smiles and presses small kisses to Luke's shoulders before slowly starting to press into him, raising an eyebrow as Luke doesn't even flinch at the stretch. "Fuck, you're taking it so well baby." He mumbles, a small moan falling from his lips as he presses more into Luke.

"Y-Yeah, I..I used a t-toy today s-so I knew we wouldn't have to wait long until you're fucking me." Luke says, cutting off with a low whiny moan. "Did you baby? Did you think of me while you were using it?" Ashton asks, smirking a little as he presses into Luke a little more, moaning at how tight Luke is. "Fuck you're so tight..so good..fuck." He moans out a little more, slowly starting to move his hips, fucking into Luke slowly, to which Luke lets out an extremely pornographic moan, his head falling forward as he grips at the back of the sofa. "Fuck...Fuck daddy." He moans out, reaching for his cock with his right hand, to which Ashton just swats it away. "No touching unless I say so baby, okay? Wanna get you as close as possible untouched." He breathes out, gripping at Luke's ass. "Faster..please daddy." Luke whimpers, looking over his shoulder at Ashton, his cheeks now bright red as he lets out extremely loud moans. 

Ashton smirks as Luke's moans gradually get higher and whinier, his thrusts slowly become more sloppier as he feels himself getting closer. "Are you close baby?" He pants between moans, fucking into Luke as fast as he can, the two of them moaning in somewhat harmony, Luke's high and whinier in pitch and Ashton's lower and more grunty. "Y-Yes d-daddy, I'm really close..p-please can I touch myself?" Luke moans out, causing Ashton to spank him. "N-No. I'm gonna touch you, baby, gonna make you come while I'm fucking you and stroking your cock, would you like that baby?" Ashton breathes out, groaning in response to Luke's moan, he continues gripping Luke's ass with one hand and begins to stroke his cock with the other. "Fuck baby, you're so tight around my cock." He moans out.

Luke lets out a final loud whiny moan as he comes, his come coating Ashton's hand and some of the sofa, causing Ashton to chuckle as he pulls out of Luke, smiling at Luke as he turns around once Ashton has thrown the condom out, immediately taking Ashton's cock into his mouth and sucking his cock until he shoots his come down his throat. Luke pulls off of Ashton once he has swallowed his come, a small giggle escaping his lips. "I..I'll get you a tissue." Ashton chuckles, walking to the desk and getting a box of tissues for the two of them, Ashton wiping the come from his hands and Luke wiping some of the come that had leaked out of his mouth and onto his face. 

Once the two of them were cleaned up, Ashton just grins at Luke. "Was that okay?" He asks, reaching into his little makeshift wardrobe and getting out one of his oversized shirts and handing it to Luke, who gratefully pulls it on and smiles at him. "Yeah, it was amazing." Luke smiles and curls up a bit on the sofa, making grabby hands at Ashton, which made Ashton smile fondly, grabbing a clean pair of boxers and pulling them on, grabbing a blanket and smiling at Luke, as he sits beside him, kissing the top of his head. "You know, if I wasn't in so much trouble for all this gang stuff with the police I'd really like to take you on a date." Ashton speaks up after a few moments of silence. 

"You can." Luke smiles. "You look completely different out of the while.. Mr. Blonde stuff. Like without the suit and without your hair all slicked back, and without the glasses, you look like a whole other person." He smiles. "Besides, I like Ashton a whole lot more than Mr. Blonde.. no offence." Luke giggles and hides his face in Ashton's chest, which makes Ashton's heart swell. 

"None taken." Ashton smiles, running his hands through his curled hair. "You know, when I saw your tweet to the Mr. Blonde account, I knew that you were special, cause you weren't scared of me." He smiles. "I know I'm different to Mr. Blonde, but at the end of the day, that is my job." He chuckles and looks down. "But what do you say, on a day off I take you out on a date? Just us two, no one else, no bullshit. Basically, what I'm trying to get at is..would you like to be my boyfriend?" He smiles and kisses the top of Luke's head repetitively as Luke giggles and cuddles up to him.

"I'd love to go on a date with you and I'd love to be your boyfriend." Luke grins extra big at Ashton, his dimple on show, which Ashton pokes playfully. "Can we maybe take a selfie?" Luke blurts out, immediately kicking himself for asking that. "I mean..w-we don't have to. I just..so I can show you off to my brother's girlfriend..she's really amazing, she took me to buy the underwear and..and.. to show you off to my best friend Michael." He grins and looks down, chuckling as he realises Ashton is reaching for Luke's phone. "Do you wanna take it or should I?" Luke smiles and looks up at Ashton. 

"I'll take it." Ashton grins and takes a whole bunch of selfies of the two of them, some of them being painfully adorable and some just being really silly. "I really like you, Luke." He smiles softly, kissing the top of Luke's head again, playing with Luke's hair as he cuddles into him. "I really like you too, Ash." Luke responds after a few seconds of silence. 

Shortly after that little exchange, Luke drifts off to sleep leaving Ashton laying there with his thoughts. 

\--

However, little did they know that while they were in the office in their own little world, a fight broke out between two of the other members of Ashton's gang in an alleyway outside of the club - causing one major fatality. 

Just as Ashton was about to close his eyes, he noticed his phone was going off  _constantly._ He reached for the phone and lets out a sigh of relief as he realises he can grab it from where he was laying, with his very adorable boyfriend fast asleep on his chest, as he read the texts, his heart dropped. 

**From Cal:** ash

**From Cal:** i know ur busy rn with ur hot piece of ass but somethings happened

**From Cal:** something really bad

**From Cal:** mitchy and matt got into a fight outside the club

**From Cal:** matt killed mitchy

**From Cal:** he fucking killed him ash

**From Cal:** they were fighting over a girl and mitchy said stuff

**From Cal:** and now mitchy is fucking dead 

**From Cal:** what do i do

 

\--

 

Ashton let out a sigh, running his hand over his face, continuing to play with Luke's hair, not wanting to wake him up because he looked too adorable while asleep. He sighs softly and looks down, as he reads the texts over and over. 

**To Cal:** you know the guy to call

**To Cal:** he'll know what to do with the body

 

After a few minutes, Ashton sighs again as his phone goes off, a text from Dave on the screen.

 

**From Dave:** mission disposal of brown is complete. let me know if you need my services again.

**To Dave:** thank you. i don't know what we'd do without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIIIIIIIISTTTT
> 
> i got the whole idea for the "guy" who deals with the dead bodies from Pulp Fiction and dave seemed to fit the role so yeahhhh. 
> 
> i've not written smut for a REEEALLLY long time so i'm sorry if it's a bit crappy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of the previous evening and the lead up to a cute af date

The next day, Luke had awoken to find himself not wrapped up in Ashton's arms, he glances up a bit to find the male pacing around the room, running his hands over his face every so often. "Ash..what's wrong?" Luke speaks up after watching him briefly, to which Ashton just chuckles, shaking his head. "Mitchy's fucking dead." He sighs. "Matt killed him." He looks down at his phone, which was placed on the desk now, lighting up every few seconds as dozens of news stories started to pop up.

**Mr. Blonde's Gang Turned On Each Other?**

**Member Of The Notorious Gang Found Dead In Alleyway.**

As he read the headlines, Ashton lets out a loud frustrated sigh, throwing his phone to the floor. "Fuck." He breathes out, looking down. "Lukey, baby..I want you to stay in here until I come back, okay? I shouldn't be too long." He smiles, looking at the time, it now being 8:02am. "I'll be back before quarter to 9." He smiles, kissing the top of Luke's head before heading out of the room and into the VIP section, to find Calum and Matt with two new people they had recruited.

"Mr. Blonde, just the guy we wanted to see." Matt speaks up, looking at Ashton. "We've found two new members, the coloured names have been given to them based on either hair or clothing." He chuckles as he watches the two new members shift. "This is Roy, or Mr. White, he's got a good reputation in drug dealing, so if we get desperate for cash, we can definitely take that and use it to our full advantage." Matt chuckles as Roy just nods, smiling at Ashton. "And this one right here," he smiles, patting the other on the shoulder. "This is Jack, or Mr. Blue."

"What the fuck? Why isn't there a Mr. Red? It'd make sense cause of my hair." Jack speaks up, causing Ashton to narrow his eyes at him. "I mean - I'm okay with Mr. Blue, no complaints at all. It's a pleasure being invited to work with you, Mr. Blonde." Jack says with a small chuckle. "I'm good at uh, distracting cops and all that kind of shit." He smiles.

Ashton chuckles and nods his head, shaking both of their hands. "Only call me Mr. Blonde in business situations or any situations where the police or anything like that are involved. Outside of that call me Ashton, or Ash." He smiles, going to stand before the four males. "Last night, we lost our dear friend Mr. Brown - Mitchy, but after learning of why Mr. Pink - Matt did it, I completely understand. Any members of our gang found out to be badmouthing myself, or my boyfriend will be dealt with, just like how Mitchy was, understood?" Ashton says, clapping his hands together as he glances at the time. "Okay, now, all of you clean this up please, I need to go back in and see my boyfriend." He smiles. "Once we're both ready, I'll introduce you to him." Ashton smiles as the four start to clean the now incredibly messy club before heading back into the office, grinning as he sees Luke laid out on the sofa still, scrolling through his phone, either going through selfies of them of reading the news articles, he silently hoped for the first.

"Hey Ash." Luke speaks up after a few moments of silence, his bright blue eyes looking up at Ashton, face breaking out into a grin. "I'm sorry about Mitchy." "No, don't be. He was a douche, he was rude about us." "Oh. Well - still, a death is a death but it's okay because his death lead to us becoming boyfriend and boyfriend." Luke giggles, making grabby hands up at Ashton and scrunching up his nose a little as Ashton crouches down and kisses the tip of it. "You know, you make me so happy and not feel like a freak." Luke says, smiling a little as he takes the other's slightly larger hands into his own.

"You're not a freak." Ashton says, smiling fondly as he starts to kiss at each of Luke's knuckles. "You're so so beautiful." He smiles. "And you're all mine." He grins, looking into Luke's eyes before bringing their lips together, chuckling as Luke lets out a giggle. "Morning breath..sorry." Ash speaks up, letting out a giggle of his own, before cupping Luke's face with one of his hands, caressing his cheek with his thumb before continuing to kiss him. God he was happy.

-  
It got to 10am and Luke had to go, Michael was already sat outside, waiting for Luke. "Ash, I'll be okay, I don't need to be walked to the car." Luke chuckles as Ashton shakes his head and continues to lead the younger male to the front of the club.

"Don't want you getting stopped by the police," he mumbles, gesturing to the police cars around the front. "If they ask, say we heard the gunshot and hid in the office under the desk." He smiles as he leads Luke outside of the club, still very much looking like Ashton and nothing like his Mr. Blonde persona.

As a police officer approaches, Luke immediately pretends to be shaken up. "Hello, sir. If you're here about what happened last night wanting to ask questions, my boyfriend's still quite shaken up about it, but I'm willing to give a statement if you wish?" Ashton speaks, smiling at the officer. "Is it okay if I take my boyfriend to his car first?" He asks, smiling as the officer nods. Ashton slowly starts to walk away from the officer, keeping a tight hold of Luke's hand as they reach the car, Ashton smiles and slowly kisses Luke, grinning at him. "I can't wait to see you tonight." He smiles as Luke gets into the car.

-

After watching Luke and Michael drive off, Ashton slowly walks back to the officer, who already had his notepad out, ready to take notes for the statement. "Thank you for doing this, sir." The officer speaks with a smile. Ashton shakes his head, giving the officer a warm smile. "I hope you find whoever did this." He says with a sigh. The officer nods. "Okay, how did you and your boyfriend find out about this club?" "I saw an advertisement online for the night they were hosting last night, it was a gay friendly night so I told my boyfriend and the two of us decided to come along." He says with a friendly smile as he watches the officer take notes. "A lot of the other people we were with went home but me and my boyfriend were um, busy." Ashton says with a light chuckle. The officer nods and continues writing. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

The officer glances up at Ashton as he finishes writing. "Did you see any of these men?" He asks, holding up the picture of the gang that had circulated around the internet, Ashton shakes his head. "No.. I saw that one though," he mumbles, pointing to Mitchy. "He was guarding the door..why? Was he not a security guard?" He says with a slight frown as the guard shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir, why?" The officer asks, to which Ashton sighed and looked down. "He made a bit of a move on my boyfriend and when I went to sort of threaten him, he threatened to punch me...he slapped my boyfriend's ass..who wouldn't be annoyed by that?" He frowns, the officer nodding in agreement. "I'd be beyond angry if someone did that to my boyfriend." The officer says Sutherland a slight chuckle, making Ashton smile - suddenly feeling at ease at the fact the officer was also gay and not judging him.

-

After answering some more of the officer's questions, Ashton's finally able to go back into the club to 'collect his things', he walks in, making sure to shut the door behind him. "Guys, the police are outside, you need to go out in the side entrance." He says, letting out a soft sigh at how tidy the club was. "You guys made really short work of cleaning that. Now go home to your flats and we'll meet up in a few days." Ashton says quietly, smiling as the four before him nod and head out of the side exit quickly, heading to their cars parked a street away and letting out a small sigh as he goes into the office and grabs a few pairs of clothes that he had brought with him and shoving them into his backpack and heading out of the club, waving at the officer and smiling at him before getting into his car and driving to his flat.

\--

When Luke got home, Michael followed him in and up to his bedroom. "So, tell me all that happened." Michael says, laying on the bed and giggling as Luke hands him his phone to look through the selfies. "We took these last night. He's taking me out on a date tonight." Luke grins and lays beside Michael, more or less on top of him. "I'm not gonna wear a skirt tonight, cause I think we're going out for dinner and I don't wanna embarrass him, so I'm gonna wear a baggy jumper and some jeans...do you think I'll look okay?" He giggles and looks at the pictures as Michael scrolls through "His name is Ashton and I really..really like him, Mikey." He says, smiling at the other male, which causes Michael to just grin and nudge him. "Awhhh, is Lukey in loveeee?" Michael says with a teasing nudge and chuckling as Luke's cheeks burn bright red, hiding his face.

"Mikey shut up.." Luke whines a little and looks at his phone, grabbing it from Michael and smiles, typing out a text to Ashton.

 **To Ash:** Hey, I miss you. Can't wait to see you later.  <3

A few minutes passed and Luke silently wondered if he had overstepped the boundaries and pushed Ashton away. "Fuck." He says quietly, looking at Michael. "Mikey, I shouldn't have messaged him..fuck." He sighs and runs his hands over his face, moving to lay face down on his bed, letting out a small sniffle as he felt the panic take over. A shaky breath falls from his lips as he glances at Michael, then at his phone in his hand.

 **From Ash:** I miss you too, princess. I'll pick you up at 4pm, we're gonna go see a movie and then we're gonna go out for dinner, is that okay?  <3

Luke just grins and looks at Michael. "Ignore everything I just said." He grins and reads the text over and over before glancing at Michael, sensing that he was getting a little restless. "Do you want to uh, play a game or something?" Luke chuckles as he realises his friend's eyes had lit up, him getting up and grabbing two PS4 controllers, Fifa already being in the console from when Michael was last there.

\--

The time flew away from the two of them when they were playing Fifa, Luke glanced at his wall clock and let out a loud gasp as he realised the time. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" He pauses the game just as Michael was about to score a goal. "It's 2:30 Michael. I have an hour and a half to get ready. HELP!" He jumps up and turns off the console, causing Michael to groan extra loud and throw the controller at the floor. "Luke! I was just about to fucking win." "I don't care! We have an hour and a half before Ashton comes here and I'm stressing out!" "Calm down, Luke. Get out the baggy jumper you were gonna wear?" Michael suggests, smiling fondly as Luke gets up, stumbling over his own feet as he walks to his wardrobe and pulls out two baggy jumpers, one a cream knitted one and the other just being a dark grey sweatshirt. "I think I prefer the cream one," Michael speaks up after he watches Luke hold the two jumpers in front of him, "if you're going for the whole, uh, princess...aesthetic, then yeah, that will be the one." Michael says, a blush on his cheeks.

"You know me well, Clifford." Luke says all seriously before erupting into a fit of giggles, pulling his hoodie off, and standing in front of the mirror, studying his body, letting out a small sigh pulling the jumper over his head. "Does this look okay?" He says after a few seconds of silence, studying himself again, blushing as his eyes catch the marks scattered along his neck and shoulders. "You look really good, Luke," Michael smiles. "Those marks definitely add to the aesthetic." He chuckles. "Uh, what underwear are you gonna wear?" Michael asks, gesturing to the bag against his bed, to which Luke just shrugs, smiling a little. "I might just wear boxers." He shrugs. "Like you know, my funny boxers, like..my Spongebob boxers? That way Ashton can see that I'm a huge dork as well as his princess." He giggles, making Michael laugh and roll his eyes fondly.

After a few minutes, Luke was now stood in just his boxers and the jumper, biting on his bottom lip, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and slowly pulling them up, doing them up quickly and glancing at the clock. "Okay, we have just under an hour. What do you wanna do?"Luke asks with a chuckle, watching as Michael just stands playing another random game on his phone. "Do the games ever stop with you?" Luke asks, nudging Michael playfully, causing him to lose again, which makes Michael groan out extremely loudly. "No, they don't, Luke." He sighs loudly, which makes Luke frown, sensing that he had really annoyed Michael. "Sorry." He frowns and sits on the bed cross legged, silently hoping Ashton would arrive a bit earlier.

\--

Twenty five minutes passed and the two of them were sat in the front room, Molly sat up on the sofa between them, getting equal amounts of fuss from the pair of them, much to her happiness, her tail wagging, occasionally nuzzling against Luke's hand as he stops fussing her to glance at the clock. "Ash said he'd be here a little earlier." He mumbles as Michael lets out a loud sigh at the fact that he was looking at the clock again. "Oh," Michael chuckles and glances at Luke. "Are you nervous?" "Very." Luke sighs softly and starts to nervously chew at the sleeve of his jumper, which makes Molly huff as he wasn't giving her any attention. He half-assedly gives Molly a fuss again and sighs, glancing at the clock.

There was a loud knock on the door after 10 minutes had passed,causing the three of them to jump, Molly getting up and barking loudly. "Molly..please." Luke chuckles and goes to open the door, grinning as he's greeted by his adorable boyfriend. "Hey Ash, come in." He grins and steps out the way, chuckling as Molly sniffs Ashton as he walks in. "Uh, Ash, this is Michael. Michael this is Ashton..Ash, my boyfriend." He grins as the two of them shake hands, suddenly feeling more at ease that his best friend and boyfriend had properly met.

Within very few seconds, Ashton and Michael were already bonding over god knows what, which made Luke smile for a few moments, but suddenly become a little bit insecure - what if Ashton suddenly found Michael more attractive and wanted to be with someone like him? What if Ashton was going to use him to get to Michael? He felt panic start to rise up in his chest, tears starting to form in his eyes. Thankfully, Ashton noticed and stopped chatting with Michael, immediately taking Luke's hand. "Baby..do you want to go?" Ashton speaks up, pressing kisses to each of Luke's knuckles. Luke nods in response, smiling very weakly at his boyfriend.

"C'mon, let's go then." Ashton smiles, giving Luke's hands a small squeeze, Michael taking that as his cue to leave, getting into his car and driving home. "I just need to feed Molly," Luke mumbles, letting go of Ashton's hand and going into the kitchen, pouring some food into Molly's bowl before grinning. "Okay, I'm ready." Luke says with a small grin forming on his lips as Ashton takes his hand again, leading him out of the house and to his car, after Luke had locked the front door. Ashton hums and holds open the passenger door for Luke as he gets in and quickly gets into the driver's seat.

"What's this?" Luke asks, holding up a single rose, raising an eyebrow a little. "It's for you, princess," Ashton smiles as he watches Luke smell the rose. "I thought you'd like it so..yeah. C'mere." Ashton grins, putting the rose back where Luke found it and bringing their lips together in a slow but sweet kiss, Luke's hands awkwardly resting in his lap while Ashton's hands cup his cheeks.

After a few minutes of kissing, Ashton pulls away, letting out a soft chuckle. "We should get going."


	5. Chapter 5

The movie flew part of their date flew by ridiculously quick - if you asked either of the two what the movie was about, neither would know. Ashton's hand remained resting upon Luke's thigh, occasionally giving it a squeeze, which made Luke giggle and most often, this happened during a quiet and serious part of the movie, resulting in them both getting told to shut up various times by those around them.

However, now that the movie was over, they were stood in the foyer of the cinema, both of them wearing stupid grins on their faces. "Hey. We should go and take photobooth pictures." Ashton mumbles, pointing over to a photobooth placed in the corner of the foyer, causing Luke to squeal overexcitedly and run over there, pulling Ashton into the photobooth and grinning as the two of them scramble for the right about of money to put in.

"We should plan what faces we do," Luke speaks up after a moment. "I want two of the three to be derping, one being cute and the other being of us kissing." He grins and looks at Ashton for his reaction, chuckling at the look of fondness on his face. "Whaaat?" Luke says with a pout as he holds up the money. "Nothing, you're just really adorable and I'm glad that we're out on this date." Ashton grins and gives Luke a kiss on the cheek as he puts in his money, as well as Luke's. "Oooh, do we want colour or black and white?" "Ooh, can we get colour and black and white?" "Sounds good, do we have enough for both?" "Yup." "Okay." Luke grins and presses the colour selection first, waiting impatiently for the photobooth to sort itself out.

When their faces appear on the screen, both of them freeze for a couple of seconds before moving closer to each other, cuddling into each other and 'aww'ing at themselves, for the second picture, the two of them stay cuddled up, Ashton doing an overdramatic pout and Luke hiding his face, for the third picture, both of them grin stupidly at the camera, and for the fourth and final picture, they bring their lips together for a kiss, intending for it only to be a peck on the lips, so the picture could be taken but once they started kissing they just couldn't stop.

"Excuse me, I think your pictures are done." A woman who must have been waiting outside in the mini queue forming for the photobooth. Luke giggles a little, pulling away from Ashton and getting out of the photobooth, grabbing the pictures and grinning. "We don't need to do another round, these are cute enough." He giggles, handing Ashton his load of the pictures, causing Ashton to chuckle, taking Luke's hand and leading him outside of the cinema. "Do you wanna just go back to my flat and order in a pizza?" Ashton speaks up after a minute, to which Luke just nods in response. "Okay." Ashton smiles, walking over to his car, Luke following closely behind him.

  
The drive back to Ashton's flat was accompanied by Red Hot Chilli Peppers playing on his stereo. "Please tell me you like these?" Ashton chuckles and looks at Luke who nods and continues tapping along to Can't Stop, which makes Ashton grin extra big in response, the two of them gradually starting to sing along to the song. "You've got a really good voice, Luke." Ashton. Speaks up as the song ends, turning the stereo down, grinning as he notices Luke's cheeks burning a bright shade of red. "So do you, Ash." Luke grins at his boyfriend, who was blushing equally as hard as him.

"So, when we've eaten our pizza or whatever, can I make love to you?" Ashton speaks up, grinning as Luke lets out a giggle and nods his head. "Yeah. I'd like that, a lot." Luke grins and gives Ashton a kiss on his cheek.

-

When they arrived back at Ashton's flat, Ashton unlocks his front door quickly, grinning at Luke. "Sorry in advance if it's messy." He chuckles as he steps in, the flat being relatively tidy. Luke quickly shuts the door behind himself as Ashton grabs the laptop to order the food they were gonna have.

After a few dozen 'yeah's Ashton bought a large pizza and garlic bread for the two of them. Ashton shuts his laptop and puts it on the coffee table. "So, we have about 20/30 minutes to wait...what do you wanna do?" Ashton asks, wiggling his eyebrows, earning a giggle from Luke. "I think I know something we can do," Luke hums, straddling Ashton and bringing their lips together. "Fuck I really like you." Ashton smiles fondly at Luke's words and rests his hands on Luke's ass, deepening the kiss. "I really like this." Ashton says between kisses, a huge grin on his face as Luke just giggles against his lips in response. "Me too. I like this a whole lot." Luke grins and kisses Ashton again, letting out a small moan as he feels Ashton give his ass a small squeeze followed by a little spank, which drove Luke insane, leading him to slowly start to grind himself against Ashton, which just makes Ashton let out a low groan, moving his lips to press kisses to Luke's neck, which again, leads Luke to let out a small whiny moan, tilting his head to the side to grant Ashton more access to his neck to leave more marks there. "Fuck, Ash.. I'm already really hard.." Luke says with a small giggle, which just makes Ashton smile all fondly at him. "I know baby, I can feel how hard you are against my cock." He smiles, kissing at Luke's neck again. "Do you want me to touch you, baby?" He mutters between kisses at Luke's neck, smirking as Luke lets out a small whimper and nods his head. "Your wish is my command baby." He grins, moving them around slightly so he was able to have easier access to Luke's cock.

Once the two of them had moved around and Luke had his jeans shoved to the floor, Ashton couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's adorable choice of boxers. "Nice boxers, baby." Ashton chuckles and starts to play with the waistband of them teasingly, chuckling as Luke whimpers and bucks his hips up, trying to hint to Ashton that he wanted more than just to be teased. Ashton hums, reaching into his boxers, slowly starting to stroke his cock. "You like my hand wrapped around your cock baby?" He smirks as Luke just moans in response, his head falling back. "How about if I suck your cock? Would you like that?" Ashton asks, removing his hand from the Spongebob boxers and shoves them down and moving so he was kneeling on the sofa between Luke's legs, slowly starting to lick at the underside of his boyfriend's thick cock as it lay leaking against his stomach, looking up at Luke to find his mouth slightly parted and letting out shaky breaths. He smirks, spreading Luke's legs a little more and leaning his head down so his nose was brushing against his balls as he starts to lick teasingly around his hole, smirking as he feels Luke's thighs shake a bit. "Is this good for you baby?" Ashton asks after a few minutes of licking teasingly around his hole before diving in and licking over his hole, smirking as his tongue teases it's way slightly into his entrance, humming a little, knowing that the humming would lead to some form of vibrating sensation and make Luke probably almost cum on the spot.

Luke lets out a loud moan as Ashton hums against his hole. "Oh..oh fuck." He gasps out, his hips bucking, silently begging for more. "If you like this baby, how about I let you use my special toys?" Ashton smirks and sucks on his finger briefly before taking his cock into his mouth effortlessly, moaning around him as Luke starts to buck his hips. He looks up at Luke through his lashes as he starts to teasingly trace his finger around his hole, smirking as Luke lets out a obscenely loud moan - Ashton takes that as the perfect time to slide the finger into Luke's hole, complying to his boyfriend's silent wishes, crooking his finger slightly to hit Luke's prostate, continuing to suck his cock effortlessly, knowing that Luke would end up coming down his throat soon.

As Luke's moans get higher in pitch and far more whiny, Ashton just smirks, humming around his cock, moving his mouth a little faster and continuing to thrust his finger against his prostate. "Fuck. I'm g-gonna cum, Ash.." Luke moans out, gripping at Ashton's hair roughly, bucking his hips lazily into his mouth as he comes, his head falling back as he lets out another pornographic moan as he comes, Ashton pulling his finger out of him and swallowing the come, a lazy grin on his face as he pulls off of his boyfriend's cock, grinning as Luke's shyness comes out again, hiding his face behind his arm as his cheeks redden and he lets out a giggle.

"So, would you like to try out my toys at some point?" Ashton hums, smirking as Luke giggles a little, his cheeks reddening even more as he nods. "Wanna cuddle and put on something lame to watch?" Ashton smiles as Luke nods again. Ashton gets up, handing Luke his boxers. " _Please_ don't put your jeans back on? I just want you to sit in your jumper and boxers." Ashton grins and grabs his TV remote, letting out a soft hum as Luke settles on the sofa, he watches him for a few seconds before laying beside him and wrapping his arms around him. "Do you fancy watching Spongebob then?" He chuckles as Luke grins extra big and nods. Ashton just smiles _extra_ fondly and puts an episode of Spongebob on for the two of them to watch, pressing repetitive kisses to the top of Luke's head. "You're so perfect, Lukey." Ashton says softly as he watches Luke completely zone out of reality and get more invested in Spongebob, letting out soft giggles at the funny bits. "Oh god my heart." He laughs softly, kissing at the top of Luke's head again.

-

Around five minutes later, there's a loud knock on the door and Ashton removes his arm from around Luke's shoulders and smiles, going to get the pizza and garlic bread, handing the delivery guy the money with a little tip. "Thank you." He smiles and shuts the door, watching as Luke lets out a small yawn, placing the pizza and garlic bread on the table. "Dinner is served, baby." Ashton smiles, giving Luke's leg a small poke, watching as he pouts and huffs. "Sorry baby, we can still watch Spongebob while we eat if you wish." Ashton chuckles and grabs a slice of pizza, sitting back against the sofa.

Luke perks up at the smell of pizza, letting out a little giggle as he grabs a slice, mumbling along to the dialogue from Spongebob, letting out a small giggle as he notices Ashton staring at him all fondly. "Sorry, this is like.. my favourite episode." He says, starting to eat the pizza, a grin on his face as Ashton kisses the side of his head. "Being with you feels really nice...really natural as well." Luke mumbles, not really paying much attention to what he's saying. His words make Ashton freeze momentarily. "I feel the same, Lukey." He says after a few beats of silence.

The pair of them managed to devour the pizza between them in around 5 minutes, laughing at the lame joke on the screen, Ashton smiles and turns Luke's head so he was facing him and giving him a gentle kiss, pulling apart shortly after their lips had touched, a lazy smile on his lips. "I haven't felt truly happy for a very long time," Ashton mumbles, rubbing their noses together and giving Luke small pecks on the lips every so often. "Thank you for changing that and making me happy." He smiles, looking at the younger male with one of the fondest smiles he had ever worn upon his lips. "You're amazing, Lukey." He smiles, resting his hand on Luke's stomach area, frowning as he notices him flinch. "I know we've not established or addressed our insecurities to each other but just know that I love every little piece of you, every inch of your body, including certain areas I know you dislike." He smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Luke's cheek, smiling as he feels Luke smile too, closing his eyes.

-

After the pair of them had decided to sit and talk each other through their insecurities, Ashton stands up, offering Luke his hand to take. "I wanna take you to my bedroom and make love to you, if you want me to that is." He smiles, kissing Luke's hand as he stands. Ashton leads the younger male to his bedroom and smiles softly. "I know it's not the biggest room but..yeah." He chuckles, turning on the flickering candles he had bought, grinning to himself as Luke lays back on the bed, joining him almost instantly. Ashton cupped Luke's cheeks in his slightly larger hands, looking into Luke's eyes, smiling fondly at him. "Your eyes are like..the clearest blue I think I have ever seen..I can feel myself getting lost in them, as cheesy as that sounds." He says with a slight chuckle, bringing their lips together slowly before Luke can say anything back.

Luke grins against Ashton's lips, pulling away a little. "I know, that it might be too soon to say but.. I..um, I love you." He says quietly, his cheeks going redder than they ever have before. "You don't have to say it back, Ash don't wo-" "Luke, Luke, Lukey..I love you too." Ashton smiles, joining their lips together once more, a huge grin on his lips as they kiss, Luke gradually ends up tugging at the bottom of Ashton's shirt, smiling as Ashton lifts it over his head, Luke immediately reaches his hands out, running them up and down his chest, letting out a slight moan as he reaches up and feels his boyfriend's muscles.  
  
Ashton hums, the two of them changing positions so he's lying between Luke's spread legs, Luke wrapping his legs around Ashton as the two of them kiss slowly and full of passion, Luke slowly starting to grind against Ashton, which makes Ashton chuckle, reaching between the two of them and shoving his jeans down lazily. "You know how last time you wanted to rush the whole..fingering part.." Ash mumbles, tiptoeing his fingers over Luke's boxers teasingly. "Well, I wanna open you up for me and have you _begging_ for my cock." He mumbles in Luke's ear, kissing at his neck gently, letting out a small groan as he feels Luke start to palm over his crotch. "Fuck baby." He whines in Luke's ear, shaking his head. "Tonight's all about _you_ , okay?" He smiles, leaning over and grabbing a condom and some lube from his chest of drawers, grinning down at Luke, who's biting on his bottom lip and looking up at him innocently.

Ashton takes that as a sign to pull Luke's jumper over his head, pressing kisses all down his body, until he reaches just above his boxers -  taking that little bit of extra time to kiss at Luke's stomach, knowing how insecure Luke was about his little tummy. "So," he pauses, pressing another kiss to his stomach. "so," another kiss, "beautiful." He smiles, kissing at his stomach again before starting to slowly pull Luke's _adorable_ boxers down his legs, following the boxers with his lips, smirking as he stops kissing once he reaches his knees, sucking a dark purple mark on the inside of his left thigh, smirking as Luke lets out a moan. 

"Now, do you want me to suck you off or do you want to skip straight to me fingering your pretty little hole?" He mumbles, pressing kisses all over Luke's shoulders, kissing at each little freckle that was there. "F-Fingers..please." Luke whimpers in response, tugging at Ashton's hair gently - which makes Ashton almost lose it. Ashton quickly straightens himself up and chuckles, moving to kiss at his neck as he upcaps the lube and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers, moving so he's sort of straddling Luke's right thigh, pushing his left leg further apart, teasingly rubbing his lubed up fingers against his hole, circling his middle finger around it slowly -  which makes Luke shiver, slowly pushing his middle finger into him, slowly thrusting the finger, knowing full well that Luke was comfortable to have the first finger inside of him with no need to ease into it. He smirks, kissing at his neck some more, slowly grinding against Luke's thigh before starting to slowly work the second finger into him, scissoring them apart and opening Luke up for him. "A-Ash..fuck." Luke breathes out, his head falling back, which just makes Ashton chuckle, curving his fingers slightly to hit Luke's prostate, chuckling as Luke lets out a whiny moan. "You like that baby?" Ashton smirks against his skin. 

Finally, Ashton had worked up to having three fingers fucking into Luke's tight hole, making sure to hit his prostate with every other thrust of his fingers, loving the sounds that were falling from Luke's mouth, as well as the whiny 'Ash..' falling from his lips every so often. Ashton smirks and curls his fingers a little more, starting to thrust his fingers a little faster and rougher into Luke, chuckling as he watches Luke's cock leak pre-come against his stomach. "Fuck, you're taking my fingers so well, baby. Can't wait for you to take my cock.." He mumbles, kissing at Luke's neck again, sucking a mark there before gradually slowing down fucking his fingers into him before pulling them out. Ashton lets out a small moan at the sight of Luke's hole tightening around nothing, biting on his bottom lip. He quickly grabs the condom and rolls it onto himself before spreading a little more lube over his cock before thrusting into Luke with no warning.

Seeing as Luke was already quite close from being finger fucked, Luke was already a moaning mess and Ashton hadn't even started thrusting yet, which made Ashton smirk. He bites on his lower lip in concentration as he lifts Luke's legs so they're wrapped around him before starting to thrust slowly into Luke, making sure to almost hit his prostate before drawing his hips back. "D-Don't tease me, Ash..please.." Luke whines out, which makes Ashton chuckle fondly before hitting his prostate, which makes him gasp out loudly. "H-Hey.. A-Ash.. c-can we maybe..uh..I saw handcuffs in y-your drawer.. C-Can you maybe cuff me to the headboard?" Luke breathes out, surprised at himself for not getting embarrassed and not saying it..but that was the effect Ashton had on him - he was finally completely comfortable with someone to not worry about that. 

At Luke's request, Ashton's mouth falls open. "Are you sure you want that baby?" Ashton breathes out against Luke's skin, glancing at the younger male as he nods. Ashton nods his head, stilling his thrusts and reaching into his drawer, pulling out the handcuffs with the soft inside part so Luke wouldn't have any cuff marks. When Luke reluctantly holds his wrists up, Ashton could feel his dominant side coming out. "Such an obedient little princess, aren't you?" He groans out against Luke's skin before cuffing Luke to the headboard, biting on his bottom lip. "I like having you cuffed up for me.." He chuckles as Luke just bats his eyelashes in response. He slowly starts to thrust into Luke again, angling his hips perfectly to hit Luke's prostate with each thrust, enjoying the small whines falling from his lips. He starts to stroke Luke's cock teasingly slow before bringing their lips together. "I thought we were just making love," Ashton breathes out against Luke's lips. "I know, daddy..but I want to be a good princess, want you to tie me up soon.." Luke pants out, his chest heaving as Ashton starts to fuck into him a little rougher, still stroking Luke's cock teasingly slow.

"Fuck..D-Daddy, I'm gonna come." Luke whines out, bucking his hips up a little, wanting Ashton to stroke his cock a little faster. "P-Please daddy.." He whimpers, moaning out obscenely loudly as Ashton finally starts to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts.

Before they knew it, both of them had come within seconds of each other, Luke being first and Ashton following suit. That was one rule Ashton had always had - his partner, whoever it was, had to come first. He slowly pulls out of Luke, uncuffing him and then getting up to throw the condom away, picking Luke up and lifting him under the covers, starting to press kisses at his shoulders, grinning as Luke shivers at the feeling. He smiles fondly and watches Luke, who was milliseconds away from falling asleep. "It's okay, Lukey, you go to sleep." He chuckles. "I'll be here when you wake up." He grins and kisses Luke's cheek gently, chuckling as Luke's eyes flutter shut and he drifts off. Ashton slowly pulls the covers over the two of them, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Luke, kissing at his shoulders for a few minutes before drifting off too.

To say Ashton was finally happy was _definitely_ an understatement. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so just a heads up the rival gang r gonna remain nameless cause..well ashton doesnt give a fuck but its all of 1d and zayn's the gang leader
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy the chapter <3333

The next morning, the pair of them were woken up by a knock on the bedroom door, which just made Ashton groan - he wanted a peaceful morning in bed with his boyfriend with his flatmate not there. "Hey, Ash, can I come in?" "If you have to, Cal." As soon as those words left Ashton's mouth, the door opened and Calum walked in with a large grin on his face.

"Hey Ash, oh hey Luke." Calum grins, sitting at the end of the bed, choosing to ignore the clothes thrown around the room. "I probably had the best sex I've ever had last night." He mumbles, looking at Ashton and Luke. "I went on a blind date that Jack set me up on and the guy ended up having me bent over the sink in the bathroom of the restaurant and he fucked me so hard I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven." He chuckles. "But, aside from the great sex, the guy definitely wasn't my type." He sighs and places his hands in his lap, looking up at Luke and Ashton again. "You don't have any gay friends that want a boyfriend or a friends with benefits kind of thing?"

When those words left Calum's mouth, Luke had a thought of Michael. "I um, my best friend Michael, he's gay and he wants a boyfriend and he also wants sex - hes real bored of his hand." He says with a chuckle, getting his phone and showing Calum a picture of Michael that Luke had taken for a dating website, Michael laying down semi-seductively on Luke's half made bed with an adorable grin on his face. "This is Michael, he's a nerd and he has an addiction to video games and he masturbates too much, please save him." Luke says semi-seriously before bursting into a loud laugh. Calum grabs Luke's phone and studies the photo, his eyes fixating on the crotch, Michael being semi-hard in the picture. "Without this sounding weird, has he got quite a big dick? I mean..he looks fully hard in that picture, but I have a thing for guys with big dicks," Calum mumbles, his eyes fixating on Ashton. Luke didn't have to know that the two of them used to sleep together _quite_ a lot, did he? "Uh, yeah, he does have a big dick, we, uh, have a nickname for it...the Cliffoconda." Luke says with a loud giggle, being completely oblivious to the fact that Calum was essentially having a conversation with Ashton through eye contact.

Calum claps his hands together after a few beats of silence. "He sounds really perfect for me." He chuckles. "Can I have his number please?" He asks, smiling as Luke nods almost immediately, handing Calum his phone with Michael's number on the screen, Calum putting his number into his own phone before handing Luke his one back, heading out of the room and standing in the hallway, dialling Michael's number.

"Hi, you don't know me," Calum says as the other male answers the phone. "My name's Calum and.. I've seen a picture of you and I think you're really attractive and I'd love to talk to you more before meeting up, if that makes sense? Find out a bit more about each other, y'know?" He says, smiling as the other male giggles on the other side of the phone. "Hi Calum. That sounds good, what do you wanna know?" "Well, first off, are you a bottom or a top?" "Oh..I uh..I'm a virgin." "That explains why Luke said you're bored of masturbating." "He what? Well, I um..I'd like to try out being both a top and a bottom maybe?" Anyone could hear the embarrassment in Michael's voice, however, Calum just thought it was adorable. "That sounds perfect, I'll see what I can do. I'm actually flatmates with Luke's boyfriend at the moment so I mean, we could do stuff at your place or here..I don't mind." "My place? My parents work all day every day so..we'd have the house to ourselves for a while? But how about we meet for a coffee or something first..just to see if the spark's there?" Calum lets out a chuckle at Michael's hopeless romantic thought. "Well, I think that should be okay. How about I text you somewhere later and we'll meet there tomorrow?" "Sure - that sounds great!" Michael says, a little _too_ overexcitedly, which makes Calum smile fondly. "Okay, cool. I'll text you in a bit." "Okay, it was lovely speaking to you Calum! Bye!" "Bye."

That was it, the call had ended and Calum could already feel himself getting attached to the adorable male on the other end of the line, something that he was terribly afraid of. Calum Hood didn't get attached to guys. Not ever. He didn't want to get his heart broken again, that was why he was always deemed as the blunt one, his guard was built up extremely high - that could soon change if things go well with Michael.

Calum cleared his throat and walked back into Ashton's bedroom, sighing softly as he sees the two of them wrapped up in eachothers arms and kissing lazily, Calum sighs and shuts the door behind himself, going downstairs and leaving the house, heading to the gym.

\--

After a few hours of just laying in bed, whispering sweet nothings to one another, Luke lets out a small sigh. "I should probably head home." He mumbles, watching as Ashton just sighs in response. "Mum's probably wondering where I am," he says, looking down, glancing at his phone. "Unless I text Celeste and tell her I'm with you?" He shrugs and bites on his bottom lip. "I love you, Ash." He grins, moving to kiss Ashton again, giggling a bit as Ashton starts to run his hands up and down his sides.

"How about we kiss for a little longer before I take you home? It may be a while before we can see each other again cause of gang stuff and all that jazz." Ashton sighs softly, kissing Luke again. "And I wanna be able to remember the taste of your lips while we're apart." He says softly, cupping Luke's cheeks before bringing their lips together again, pulling Luke so he was straddling him and resting his hands on Luke's ass, spreading his cheeks and smirking as their lips meet in a more passionate kiss. "I want you to ride me," Ashton mumbles, biting on his lower lip, smirking as Luke just nods. "O-Okay daddy." Luke blushes, moving a little bit and grabbing the lube. "Can I maybe open myself up for you?" He blushes even more as those words leaves his mouth, to which Ashton groans in response, nodding his head. "Please baby."

Luke lets out a shaky breath, moving off of Ashton and kneeling away from his boyfriend, biting on his lower lip as he squirts some lube onto his hand. "Baby, do you have any knee high socks? If not, can I take you shopping to buy some on the way back home?" Ashton mumbles, causing Luke to giggle a bit. "Can we maybe go shopping anyway, like..to a sex shop? Like, we could buy stuff for me to use to send you videos and things while we're apart.." Luke trails off, leaning forward slightly and slipping two fingers into himself easily, letting out a soft moan. "Sounds perfect baby, now open up your pretty little hole for daddy's cock." He mumbles, slapping Luke's ass and watching as Luke let out a moan, starting to thrust his fingers into himself. "Hey baby, I thought I said I wanted you to open yourself up for me, not finger yourself for me," he chuckles as Luke blushes and nods his head, starting to scissor his fingers, opening himself up a little more before slipping a third finger into himself, letting out a soft whine. "D-Daddy, I think I'm ready for your cock now." He mumbles, pulling his fingers out of himself and pushing Ashton back so he was laying down again. "Okay baby, condom or no condom?" He asks, referring to the conversation they had early hours of the morning - neither of them were planning on sleeping with anyone else any time soon ad although Ashton slept around before Luke he was clean from anything. "No condom, daddy.. wanna feel you."

Luke slowly slid himself down onto Ashton's thick cock, letting out a loud whine at the feeling of being full up. "Fuck, daddy." He whimpers a little, starting to slowly bounce on Ashton's cock, lettig out a soft moan as Ashton grips onto his thighs. "Want you to grind on my cock, okay baby?" Ashton groans out, biting a little at Luke's nipple as Luke nods, beginning to grind on Ashton's cock, his head falling forward as he lets out a few moans. "Oh shit.." Ashton groans against Luke's chest, relishing the feeling of Luke clenching around him every so often. "Do you like the feeling of my cock inside of you baby?" "Y-Yeah, d-daddy..so much." Luke whimpers, taking one of Ashton's hands into his own and guiding it down onto his cock. "I'm really close daddy..c-can you t-touch me?" "How about we change positions baby? I can feel you getting tired." He mumbles, pulling out of Luke briefly, pushing him so he's on all fours and thrusting into him without any warning, stroking Luke's cock quickly, wanting him to come, starting to bite down on his shoulder as he thrusts a little faster and deeper too.

"Fuck daddy.. I'm gonna come," Luke whines out, his head falling forward as he lets out a loud whiny moan, biting on his bottom lip and closing his eyes, his knees almost giving out on him - if it wasn't for Ashton holding him in position Luke was almost certain he would collapse. Ashton continues thrusting into him, a little slower this time, letting out a deep groan as he comes. "Baby, stay there, okay." He mumbles, pulling out of his boyfriend and rooting inside of his bedside table before pulling out a buttplug and pushing it into Luke gently, which makes Luke let out a whine in response. "This, is one thing that I want you to use while we're apart, it's a vibrating buttplug, and I'll have the remote on me - text me when you've got it in and I'll do the rest." He chuckles as Luke whines in response and moves to lay face down on the bed. Ashton chuckles in response, moving to lay beside Luke, running his fingers up and down Luke's back, watching as he shivers.

-

Around an hour passes and Luke lets out a little giggle as the two of them sit in a parking space directly outside of the sex shop they were going to go in. "Cmon Lukey, there's no need to be all shy and embarrassed." He smiles, watching as Luke shifts a little in the passenger seat and lets out a small moan at the feeling of the plug still inside of him. "Let's go." Ashton smiles, getting out of the car and going to the passenger side, opening up the door for Luke and locking the car once they were both out.

Ashton keeps a tight grip on Luke's hand as the two of them walk into the sex shop, Luke's eyes immediately going to the knee high socks and the pretty underwear that just so happened to be on a 3 for 2 deal, which made Luke's heart almost skip a beat, rushing towards the underwear and grinning at Ashton as he picks out a silk pair of green underwear with black lace on it and a see through ass part, knowing that taking pictures of himself in those would drive Ashton crazy, then picking out a lace blue thong, looking at Ashton expectantly as he waits for him to pick out a final piece of underwear, giggling a bit as Ashton picks out a red lacy two pack, holding it up to Luke, making Luke blush and shove it into the basket.

Next, the younger male goes over to the knee high socks, immediately picking out some white and baby blue striped ones, which he would wear alongside his thong, and then picking out some standard knee high socks that were white with a red band around the top, biting on his lip as he looks over to where his boyfriend had wandered off to, the whips, rope and cuffs. Luke quickly goes over there and bites on his lower lip, picking up some rope and putting it in the basket, as well as a pair of metal cuffs, biting on his lip as Ashton picks out a leather flogger, which made Luke almost let out a moan. "Can you use that on me next time, daddy? Tie me up and punish me.." He whispers in Ashton's ear before skipping to the dildo and vibrators, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he looked at the various penis shaped objects before him, turning to Ashton and giving him a look, silently asking for help.

Before he knew it, Ashton was at his side, picking up a few dildos and inspecting the size, imagining Luke bent over and fucking one into himself and imagining him sucking another one. He quickly puts two in the basket, grabbing Luke's hand and tugging him to the left a little to look at the vibrators. "Now, I have this one and I know for a fact you'll enjoy it a lot so.." He grins and picks up a red vibrator and puts it into the basket. "Now, is there anything else you want to get?" Ashton hums, kissing the side of Luke's head, grinning as Luke giggles and shakes his head. Ashton hums and leads Luke to the counter, smiling at the woman on the other side as he places the basket down, keeping a tight hold of Luke's hand.

After a few minutes, the two of them had walked out from the shop with the stuff in a discreet black bag, Ashton grins, putting the rope, cuffs and flogger in his backseat, kissing Luke's forehead as Luke shoves the other stuff into his backpack.

-

The drive to Luke's house was full of singing along to Blink-182, and a few quick kisses at a red light, when Ashton's car pulled into the driveway, Luke sighs as Celeste rushes out of the front door, waving manically at the two of them. "That's my brother's girlfriend," Luke chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his kneck as he gets out of the car. "Hey Celeste." He chuckles, waving awkwardly at her, and chuckling as she rushes over and hugs Ashton. "Luke's told me so much about you! You make him so so happy!" She claps her hands. "Anyway, I need to go back inside and finish up writing a blog post, but it was lovely seeing you briefly and I really hope I see you around more." She grins and hugs him again, this time kissing his cheek before rushing inside.

Luke groans, putting a hand over his face, letting out a small giggle. "Sorry about her," he laughs softly. "As you can tell she's extremely overexcited at the idea of meeting you." He laughs. "One day, when we've been together a little longer I can introduce you to my family if you'd like? I haven't really told my mum, dad or brother that I have a boyfriend yet, but..yeah." He blushes and looks down, clearly feeling embarrassed from his pointless ramble and Celeste's actions.

Ashton grins at the idea of being introduced to Luke's family. "I'd like that, just let me know when you've told them and I'll organise when I can come and meet them." He grins, kissing the side of Luke's head, sighing as his phone goes off. He glances at it.

 **From Matt:** got a bit of a situation, need you to get here NOW  
 **From Matt:** we're at the zodiac club about 20 mins from your flat  
 **From Matt:** we did a deal with someone and they've set up an ambush  
 **From Matt:** i'm hiding in a locker   
**From Matt:** please hurry up

Ashton lets out a frustrated sigh, looking at Luke with sad eyes. "I need to go," he pauses, wrapping his arms around Luke and giving him a soft kiss, pulling away after a couple of seconds. "I _really_ need to go, but I'll text you later as soon as I'm done," he smiles, leaning into Luke's ear. "I expect pictures of you modelling the underwear and videos of you trying out your new toys, okay?" He kisses Luke again before getting into his car and speeding off, causing Luke to stare after the car before rushing inside to his bedroom to hide away his new stuff.

-

After the half an hour drive, Ashton finally arrived at the Zodiac, a club that none of them were that familiar with as it was a little bit out of their area, he gets out of the car, having changed into his suit at a gas station on the way, pulling out a gun from his pocket. He rushes into the building, kicking open any doors in his way when he saw what was unfolding - a rival gang had set up the ambush, giving Roy the information of a drug deal with a customer willing to pay a lot for something so little.

Ashton punches somebody with curled hair who was just about to sneak up behind him, shooting them in the stomach twice before walking over to where Calum was, backed up against a crate of beer, trying not to be seen. He gives Calum a quick nod of aknowledgement before rushing into the centre of the room. "Come on, come out of your hiding places." Ashton shouts, smiling proudly as four other members come out. "What a coincidence, it's you guys...again. Look, we're not on your turf and you're not on ours, why have you decided to do this?" "Well, Mr. Blonde, your new little member decided it would be a good idea to do a drug deal with one of our very close contacts and the said contact reached out to us and told us." The leader with an olive complexion spoke up, eyeing Roy, who stuck his middle finger up at him, causing one of the members with arrow tattoos up his arm to point a gun at him.

"How much can we pay you to get you to stop doing this? We have $1000 in cash that we can give you now, just let us go, please?" Ashton mumbles, reaching down to open up his briefcase that he had brought out epecially for this, letting out a soft sigh. "There's the $1000. Take it." He mumbles, watching as the olive skinned male grabs the money out of the case. "Pleasure doing business with you." The leader of the opposing gang mutters, giving each member a look before walking out of the club, his followers following shortly behind him.

Ashton lets out a soft sigh as he walks over to Calum, then Jack and Roy, then Matt, rounding them all up. "That money was all fake." He mumbles quietly, smirking. "Got the real $1000 stashed elsewhere, they don't have to know that. The only way they'll know its fake is if they go to try and buy something." He chuckles as they all walk out of the back door of the club, heading out to their cars. "We're gonna have a meeting at my apartment. Anyone want a lift?" All of the members aside from Jack nod. "Right, Matt, Roy, you go with Jack. Calum with me." He smiles, walking to the car and getting into the drivers seat, Calum getting into the passenger side.

"Nice toys," Calum mutters, breaking the silence after a short while, letting out a chuckle, which makes Ashton go red. "Did you and Lukey go shopping?" He teases, raising an eyebrow at Ashton. Ashton grins. "We did, yeah." He hums. "How's things with Michael? Been talking to him much?" "Yeah, been talking to him non stop, we're gonna be meeting up tomorrow." He smiles sweetly and stares out of the window.

"Hey, Ash.. Does Luke know that we used to fuck?" "No." "Oh. I told Michael, but..I can tell him not to tell Luke." "Why the fuck did you tell him?" "He asked about my first time and who it was with and if I regretted it." Calum sighs and gets out of the car as Ashton pulls into the driveway in front of the block of flats.

Ashton lets out a sigh, running his hands over his face as he grabs the things he had bought in the sex shop, shoving them into the briefcase and locking the car once he was out, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Jack, Matt and Roy to arrive. It took them over half an hour to arrive, Jack apologising profusely and saying about how he kept getting lost causing Ashton to just roll his eyes and shake his head.

They sat around for at least two and a half hours, planning out their next crime that they were gonna do, deciding to a small gas station robbery first to ease Jack and Roy into things and to see if they were capable.

\--

Around half an hour after they finished planning, they all headed their seperate ways, Ashton going up to his bedroom and laying down in bed, it now being around 10:30pm.

 **To Luke:** hey princess im free now  
 **From Luke:** hey daddy, look at how pretty it all is

Attached to that message was pictures of Luke in his new underwear and knee high socks, the plug being very visible in the picture of Luke in the green underwear.

 **To Luke:** you look so pretty baby  
 **From Luke:** im going to try out my new toys tomorrow when everybody's out so i can be loud in the videos for you  
 **To Luke:** you're so good for me.  
 **From Luke:** how was what you did with the guys?  
 **To Luke:** stressful, really stressful. had a run in with another gang. but it's all sorted now  
 **From Luke:** are you okay?   
**To Luke:** i will be okay baby, i'm quite tired now  
 **From Luke:** you should try and sleep :)   
**To Luke:** okay i will. i love you baby   
**From Luke:** i love you too


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next chapter are gonna be during the same day.
> 
> this chapter is gonna follow malum on their first encounter and the next will follow ashton and luke's day

The next day Calum woke up feeling the happiest he thinks he has ever felt for a long time. He felt as though he may have a chance to _actually_  be happy.

He was more than sure that Michael would like him. Well, he could only hope.

The two of them were meeting at around lunch time to go to a pizza restaurant and have a pizza between the two of them and get to know each other better, then go back to Michael’s to do...stuff. Maybe not sex. Maybe sex. Calum didn’t know and he didn’t mind either way. He didn’t want to make Michael rush into anything.

-

An hour passed and Ashton had awoken too; he was stomping around, clearly angry over something.

“Ash...what’s up?” “Zayn messaged earlier, saying he found out about the fake money and that I need to watch out.” “What the fuck?”  Calum frowned, noticing how tense Ashton was.

There was only one thought running through Ashton’s mind. _What if they get Luke? What if they get Lauren..or Harry..or mum.. Fuck._ He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Ash --” Calum pauses until his flatmate looked up from his trance. “While I’m out today can you maybe clean this place up? The majority of it is your shit and I kind of want it to look all good for if Michael ever comes around..” “Yep.” “Ash? Don’t worry. You know Zayn, he’s full of empty threats. He’s not gonna do anything. He’s a fucking pussy.” At those words, Ashton lets out a chuckle and nods.

-

Half an hour passed and the time was now 10:30am, Calum had set his phone up to his bluetooth speaker so he was able to listen to music as he showered, singing along to Trey Songs as he washed himself with his mint shower gel, wanting to smell as fresh and clean as possible around Michael. Hell, he was even going to use aftershave.

After three songs played, Calum steps out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his middle as he walks to the sink, brushing his teeth, smiling at himself in the mirror and running his hands through his damp hair, suddenly feeling confident that today would go well.

He looks at himself in the mirror, took in all of his own muscles, tracing his fingertips over his tattoos before grinning, walking along the landing to his room, shutting the door behind himself and letting the towel drop to the floor, walking around completely naked, not caring that a young woman in the flat opposite could see _everything._ He felt as though he was on top of the world.

He walks over to his chest of drawers beside his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of boxers, opting to go for some plain Calvin Kleins, not wanting to freak Michael out with any weird underwear choices. He let out a small yawn, stretching before grabbing his deodorant and rolling it on.  

After doing that he stood for a minute, deciding to check his phone, grinning as he had received a couple of texts from Michael a few seconds ago.  
  


 **From Michael:** this might sound stupid but i’m so nervous

 **From Michael:** please dont be disappointed in how ugly i am  
  


Calum frowns as he read those texts, hating to read that Michael felt so bad about himself. He’d seen Michael and he knew Michael was gorgeous. Of course, Michael wasn’t his usual type of guy - he’d usually go for muscled guys who could fuck him into oblivion but there was something about Michael, something that made Calum fall for him without even meeting him.  
  


 **To Michael:** hey dont think like that

 **To Michael:** i wont be disappointed in how you look, you’re gorgeous and i can’t wait to see you in a bit  
  


He smiles to himself, opening up his wardrobe and pulling out a black pair of jeans along with his blue The Maine shirt. He quickly dresses himself before looking in the mirror. He hums and unlocks his phone again, sending a picture of himself to Michael.  
  


 **To Michael:** this is what i’m wearing today by the way :)  
  


He smiles fondly as he puts his phone down, grabbing some aftershave and putting it on.  
  


 **From Michael:** you look so good, pls ignore how bad i look  
  


He smiles even more fondly as he looks at the picture of Michael, hidden behind sweater paws. _God, he was fucking adorable._ Calum wanted nothing more than to snuggle under some blankets with Michael, making sure he knew how fucking gorgeous he was.   
  


**To Michael:** NO! you look so gorgeous. i cant wait to see you later, i'm leaving now, see you in a bit!  
  


-  
  


The drive to Pizza Hut was full of Calum listening to Chris Brown and trying not to dance along too wildly. He pulled into a parking space just outside the restaurant and got out, quickly locking the car and walking into the restaurant.

He glanced at a table in the corner, grinning as he saw the mop of hair, immediately walking over and grinning. “Hi Michael.” He says, grinning as he sits opposite the beyond adorable young male. “H-Hi.” Michael blushes, hiding behind his sweater paws.

“So, what do you wanna get to eat?” Calum chuckles, raising an eyebrow as he picks up a menu, Michael mirroring him almost immediately. “Mmm, the possibilities are endless, y’know?” “Hey! You’re quoting Tetris.” Michael says with a grin, causing Calum to grin all fondly at him. “That I am.” Calum smiles and bops Michael’s nose, grinning as he scrunches his face up in response. _God. He’s even more adorable in person._

Calum claps his hands together. “I vote we share a pizza - what’s your favourite topping?” “Hawaiian.” “Shit, me too!” Calum smiles softly, looking at the menu. “How about we get a large hawaiian pizza between the two of us?” Calum grins, putting the menu down, grinning as Michael nods in agreement.

A few minutes pass and a waitress comes over, holding up her little notepad, taking note of their order, as well as the two glasses of coke they had ordered.

-

Half an hour into eating their pizza, the two of them had bonded over video games, both of them expressing their love for Skyrim, Pokémon and various other games. Michael seemed far more comfortable, which made Calum extremely happy.

“Hey! I have a gaming room at my parents house.. Well, it’s my bedroom but I have a huge ass set-up for gaming. You should come back to mine once we’ve finished eating and check it out? We could watch a movie too?” he grins. “I mean -- I have a deadpool onesie that’s pretty damn cool and I know that’ll clearly make you like me a whole lot more than you already do,” the younger male rambles, letting out a soft groan as he realised what he had said. “Oh god, ignore me..please.” He groans, hiding behind his sweater paws again.

Calum smiled extremely fondly at him, shaking his head. “No, I’d like to see your Deadpool onesie, you’ll look fucking adorable in it.” He grins and watches as he notices that Michael’s cheeks were now a deep shade of crimson. “How about we skip dessert and go back to yours? I’m not saying that in a creepy way..oh god don’t think I’m saying it in a creepy way.” Calum chuckles, now fumbling over his words too, which made Michael grin and nod.

After a few minutes of waiting, the waitress comes back over, handing the two of them their bill, Michael reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Pokémon wallet, which makes Calum grin, shaking his head. “Let me pay..my treat.” He grins, reaching over and giving Michael’s hand a small squeeze before placing his card on the plate, smiling as the waitress grabs the card reader, handing it to Calum and asking him to put his PIN number into the machine.

\--

Half an hour later, Calum was sat in Michael’s bedroom on his bed, waiting for the younger male to walk back in in the deadpool onesie he bragged about over lunch. He’s torn from his thoughts as he hears a small voice on the other side of the bedroom door, “Don’t laugh at me, please.. It makes my tummy look all fat.” As the words came from Michael’s mouth, Calum just frowns in response, standing up and opening the door.

A small gasp fell from Calum’s lips as he took in the sight of Michael in the onesie. “Why would I laugh at you? You look amazing, Michael.” Calum mumbled, smiling mega fondly at the younger male who was now blushing ridiculously. “Pfffttt, no I don’t..but thank you.” He says with a small giggle, walking past Calum and sitting on the bed, making grabby hands at Calum as he lays back, pressing play and allowing Deadpool to start on the screen, grinning as Calum moves to lay back, pulling the younger male into his arms as he holds him, Calum watching Michael fondly as Michael giggles a little at the film.

"Hey, uh, Michael, can I say something?" "Of course you can, Cal." "I think I like you." “I think I like you too.”

-

The rest of the evening is full of giggles and a few sweet stolen kisses. It got to around 6pm, half an hour before Michael’s parents were due home and Michael let out a sigh. “Hey, Cal.” Michael mumbles, resting their foreheads together, lips almost touching. “My parents are due home in a bit..I think you’re gonna have to go..” He sighs, Calum nods in understanding, giving Michael a small kiss on the lips.

“Hey, no it’s okay!” Calum grins, kissing him again. “We can do this again, maybe at mine next time? Just so we don’t have to worry about your parents? I’m sure Luke would cover for you.” He grins and kisses Michael again. “I really _really_ enjoyed today.” He smiles, standing up after a few more kisses were shared, pulling his hoodie back on and sighing softly.

The pair headed downstairs, Calum heading out to his car, a chuckle escaping his lips as Michael pulled him back and kissed him again. “Text me when you’re home so I know you got back safe.” He says, against his lips, which just makes Calum grin fondly, pulling away from the younger male, letting out a soft sigh of happiness as he gets into his car, putting his seatbelt on and driving back to his and Ashton’s flat.

-

Once he arrived back at the flat, he was painfully aware of the emptiness, surprised that Luke’s giggles weren’t able to be heard from the front door. “Ash?” He calls out, frowning at the lack of response. He walked into the kitchen, raising an eyebrow as he reads a note that had been left.  
  


_OUT. Not sure when back. Don’t wait up._   
  


Calum’s mind began racing. _Was it Zayn that had got to Ashton? Did Zayn get to his family? Did Zayn get to Luke?_ The panic began to sink in, he immediately sends Michael a text.  
  


 **To Michael:** hey im home. do you know where ash might be? is luke answering his texts?  
  


A few seconds past when he got a response.

 **From Michael:** no luke isnt answering...should i be worried?  
  


Calum read the text over and over. He _should_ be worried. But he didn’t want to scare the younger male. He didn’t want him to be worried about Luke… he didn’t want him to find out about the gang. _Who would want to date a criminal?_ He ran his hands through his hair, thinking of an appropriate way to respond.   
  


**To Michael:** i bet they’ve gone out somewhere with no signal. They’ll reply soon. Don’t worry too much :)   
  


He let out a sigh, his mind continuing to race, and the unsettling feeling in his stomach refusing to go away. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ He needed to find out where they were, no matter what.   
  


**To ‘The Gang’:** guys. Emergency. Come to mine and ash’s flat NOW. can’t find ash and dont know where luke is. CODE RED.

 **To ‘The Gang’: I** think zayn has got them. We need to track his phone, roy, bring the equipment. We’ll find them.

-

An hour passed and the entire gang was there now. Ashton had always said if he wasn’t able to be there that Calum had to take over..now was his time to shine.

“Right, guys. This is Ashton’s number and various other information that’s needed for the tracking equipment. Let’s find him and Luke before anything too bad can happen.” Calum says, handing Roy a sheet of paper with information on, watching as he quickly enters the information.

 _Maybe it isn’t too late._ Calum thought with a sigh, running his hands over his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter killed me to write. it's the second part to the last chapter where we follow the day in ashton's point of view. pls dont hate me, im sorry in advance

As Calum called Zayn a pussy, he felt his mind was put at ease. Zayn was a pussy. He doubted that Zayn would even attempt to hurt his family, however, Luke...he had a feeling that Zayn would try to hurt Luke.

The thought of Luke getting hurt made Ashton clench his fists until his knuckles turned white. Fuck. They can't hurt Luke.

He let out a small sigh and walks out of the dining area, going back to his room, sitting down on the bed, running his hands through his hair in fear that something could happen to Luke.

 **To Luke:** morning baby, how are you today?

He felt clingy and needy and stupid for texting Luke such a thing but he had to know Luke was okay.

When he didn't get an immediate reply, his mind began racing. It was 10AM, why wasn't Luke awake? He usually always was, which made Ashton go into full panic mode.

He was torn from his panic when his phone buzzed.

 **From Luke:** hi daddy im good :-) how are you? do you want to see what ive been up to this morning? :-)  
**To Luke:** i'm good too baby and of course i'd like to see what you've been up to.

A few minutes passed and Ashton had received two videos and a few pictures; the pictures being of Luke in the underwear and one being of Luke with a dildo in his mouth. God, Ashton was lucky.

The videos, however were of two different things - Luke fucking himself with a dildo and then Luke fucking himself with a vibrator and sucking on the dildo he was just fucking himself with.

Watching both the videos went straight to Ashton's cock and before he knew it he was painfully hard. He sat back on his bed, shoving his hands into his pyjama bottoms and starting to stroke his cock as he watched the videos, making sure he was stroking his cock in time with the dildo fucking into Luke.

After he comes, Ashton grins and bites on his bottom lip, starting to type out a reply.

 **To Luke:** that was so fucking hot baby  
**To Luke:** when we next see each other I want to punish you with the flogger, okay?  
**From Luke:** please

Ashton smiles fondly before walking back out to the dining area, making himself a bowl of cereal, being able to eat now he knew Luke was okay. He felt stupid for being so worried about Luke but no one really knew what Zayn was capable of.

-

After Ashton finishes his cereal and says goodbye to Calum, he raises an eyebrow as he sees he has received a text from Luke again.

 **From Luke:** hey faggot, we've got your pretty little boyfriend. good luck trying to find us

When Ashton read those words, he felt overcome with emotions: anger, fear and sadness. How dare they try to hurt Luke. How fucking dare they. He punched a hole in the wall of the dining area before storming to his bedroom, dressing in his suit, slicking his hair back and putting his glasses on, scribbling out a note to leave for Calum and running to his car. When he got his hands on those fuckers who had Luke, he'd make them pay, that was for sure.

Ashton knew exactly where to find them. He made Luke download an app in case anything like this happened so he could track his phone. They were in a warehouse down the road from the Zodiac club.

-

Ashton drove to the warehouse, driving through various red lights, not having a single care in the world right now. All he wanted was to keep his boyfriend safe from harm. He let out a sigh, turning up the metal he was listening to a little louder as he gripped at the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had turned white. He was almost shaking with anger.

-

Once he arrived at the warehouse, Ashton shot open the door, rushing up the stairs to the entrance and sighing as he saw the sight unfold before him. Liam, Zayn's equivalent of Calum, was stood before Luke, beating him to a pulp. There was blood. He could hear Luke sobbing, and he felt himself on the brink of tears.

Thankfully for Ashton, he was quite good at jumping, so he jumped over the railing to stand before Liam as he stood back to admire his work on Luke. Ashton immediately punched Liam. "How dare you harm my boyfriend. You sick fuck."

"No. You and him are the sick fucks. Fucking fags. He fucking dresses up as a girl. How is that not fucked up? It's disgusting. You're both fucking disgusting." Liam spat, giving Ashton a shove. Thanks to Ashton's quick reflexes, he immediately shoved back, kicking the other male in the groin.

As his foot collided with his groin, Ashton heard a sob come from Luke's direction and there was another member of Zayn's gang there - Louis, who was trying to take Luke's jeans off. "Let's see what we've got on under here, hey?"

When those words came out of Louis' mouth, Ashton immediately shot at him, the bullet going into his shoulder, causing him to fall to the floor, groaning in pain. "Don't you dare touch him." Ashton spat, aiming the gun at Liam. "Want me to put a bullet through your fucking skull? Would you like that, huh?" He shouts, stepping forward and holding the gun to Liam's temple, playing with the trigger. While keeping the gun aimed at Liam, Ashton goes over to Luke, who was a sobbing mess on the floor. Ashton frowns, taking off his suit jacket and handing it over to Luke, wrapping it over his shoulders.

Liam let out a loud laugh and mutters something along the lines of 'disgusting fags' under his breath, making Ashton aim the gun at Liam's crotch and shot him there, laughing loudly as Liam whimpers in pain, trying to get out of the room as soon as he could.

When Liam and Louis managed to limp out of the room, Ashton immediately fell to his knees beside Luke. "I'm so sorry." He mumbles, pulling Luke gently into his arms, rubbing his boyfriend's back as Luke sobbed even harder. "It's okay.." He sighs, kissing the top of Luke's head repetitively.

-

An hour passes and Ashton's gang ran in, holding their guns up only to find Ashton and Luke sat on the floor, the pair of them covered in blood and still sobbing.

Calum rushes over to them. "What the fuck happened?" "It was Zayn." Ashton breathes out, holding Luke as close as possible, playing with his hair gently, trying to calm him down.  
It was now Calum's turn to shake with anger. He knew Ashton fucked up by giving them the fake money but they shouldn't have targeted Luke. _What if they did this towards me? ..but took Michael?_ Calum's fists clenched as he glances at his best friend. "Have the cunts gone?" Calum speaks after a few beats of silence, still visibly shaking with anger.

Roy put his hand on Calum's shoulder to calm him down, in response, Calum shook him off, grumbling about personal space. That was something Calum hated. Invasion of personal space. Ashton gave Roy a look which said a thousand words.

-

Once Luke had calmed down - not completely, but a little bit. Ashton kisses his forehead and picks him up, carrying him out to his car. "Do you want to come back to my house? Or do you want to go home?" "Get the _fuck_ off of me. If it wasn't for you I would have _never_ got into this mess." Luke gives his boyfriend a shove and sighs. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Oh. Ashton's heart dropped. He felt tears start to form in his eyes, trying to think of anything that would prevent the tears from falling.

"Okay. Here's some money so you can get the bus home then," Ashton mumbles, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket, handing Luke $20. "Keep it." He mumbles as he sees the look of confusion on Luke's face. "Are you paying me off like a _fucking_ prostitute?" "Luke -- no.." "No, it's okay Ashton. I see how it is." Luke mutters, turning on his heel and walking out of the warehouse, wrapping his arms around himself as he waits at the bus stop for the next bus home.

Ashton let out a small sigh as his eyes followed behind Luke. He turns to Calum who was just staring at the pair, his mouth having fallen open. "Cal..can you drive me home please?" Ashton spoke, his voice suddenly small, insecure and broken. Calum nods in response, wrapping his arm around his best friend and leading him out of the warehouse, the rest of the guys following slowly behind, getting into their own cars. Boy was Calum glad he got a lift today.

-

The drive back to their flat was tense. Ashton could just tell Calum was dying to tell him all about Michael, but all Ashton could think about was getting back to the flat and hiding in his bed forever.

Once they arrived back at the flat, Ashton sprints to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and bursting into tears. He checks his phone, just to see if Luke had made any attempts to contact him. Nothing. Which just causes Ashton's heart to break that little bit more.

Ashton logs onto his Mr. Blonde Twitter account. Starting to type out a tweet. Knowing that this would be the one way to get Luke's attention as it'd be all over the news in a matter of minutes.

 **@Mr_Blonde94:** today something terrible happened.

He sends out the tweet, refreshing his Twitter home page a few times and watching as the likes and retweets go up within seconds.

 **@Mr_Blonde94:** i won't go into detail.

HIs mentions begin to flood with responses, countless responses from news teams, people who loved him and random people, most of the responses being '...', which made Ashton smirk a little, he could leave it a little while and let everyone combust with suspense, but.. today he felt nice.

 **@Mr_Blonde94:** today marks the end of an era.

 **@Mr_Blonde94:** goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also im rly sorry about the lack of updates recently, i've started working and it's exhausting both physically and mentally
> 
> however, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will try and get the next update written soon! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashton's a sad bb and cal cheers him up <333

Ashton wasn’t much of a smoker. He rarely did many addictive things. Now, he was sat in his room in front of his computer, saying goodbye to everything gang related and lighting up a cigarette. 

 

He knew Calum had plenty of cigarettes on him, so when Calum was in the shower, he grabbed a pack from his room and quickly went back to his own room, knowing full well the smell of smoke would get rid of Luke’s lingering smell, which was haunting him… _ mocking him. _

 

-

 

Fast forward 6 hours and Calum storms into his room, phone in his hand, clearly still half asleep. “What the fuck was that tweet?” “Oh - that, I was saying goodbye to the gang. I can’t do it anymore. I can’t do anything anymore.” Ashton mumbles, grabbing a lighter from his bedside table, putting the cigarette between his lips and lighting it. 

 

Calum knew that Ashton rarely smoked. He knew that it meant something bad when he did smoke. His fear for his best friend only grew stronger as the seconds pass, suddenly feeling far more awake. “Hey -- Ash, how about we do something fun? Go out somewhere and distract ourselves? You need it.” “No, I want to stay here.” “Ash - please,” “No, Cal. Just..leave me alone - I need time.” Calum nods, turning and leaving the room without another word, knowing it would be best to leave it at that. He pokes his head around the door and smiles at his best friend, who was still crying. “Ash, I’m here if you need anything, okay?” “I know..thank you.”

 

-

 

Luke knew he couldn’t deal with not being with Ashton. He was the type that needed company. He needed someone to love him. He  _ needs  _ Ashton. 

 

He lets out a sigh, deciding to check on Ashton’s Twitter. As he types in the web address, he lets out a small gasp as he reads that the account could not be found.  _ No. Ash wouldn’t delete it.  _ He lets out a loud sigh, running his hands through his hair, standing up a little too quickly, getting light headed. He needed to speak to Ashton. 

 

Luke picks up his phone and goes to dial Ashton’s number.  _ No. I can’t do this.  _ He slams his phone down on his desk, laying down on his bed.  _ Shit. _

 

_ - _

 

An hour passes, Ashton had refused to move. He had been sobbing on and off for the entire hour. It broke Calum’s heart, hearing the sobs, Calum hated the thought of Ashton feeling so broken and vulnerable. 

 

Ashton stands up suddenly, going over to his window and opening it, letting out a small sigh as he lights up another cigarette, taking a long drag, sighing gently as he leans on the windowsill. “Fuck.” He mutters, his eyes getting watery from the cold air being blown in, putting the cigarette out, causing Ashton to groan in annoyance as he lights it once more. 

  
  


He picks up his phone, sighing at the notifications from the guys. He didn't want to hear from them. He just wanted to talk to Luke. He dials Luke’s number as he takes a drag from the cigarette. 

 

It went to voicemail immediately.  _ Fuck.  _ “Hey, Luke..it's me, I know you don't want anything to do with me and..I respect and understand that. I just, I can’t lose you. You’re the only good thing in my life, you made  _ make _ me so happy… I can’t lose you.. if you don't want anything to do with me then..let me know or tell Michael to tell Calum. I'm so sorry, Luke.” He mumbles, hanging up before he could burst into tears. His shoulders shake as he sobs, hiding his face in his sweater paws, the cigarette having gone out again. He throws his phone to the floor and lets out a sigh.

 

He hated himself for letting Luke get hurt.  _ Think of what could have happened if you didn’t get there sooner.  _ That thought made Ashton punch his wall in anger, letting out an angry yell of..nothing. He sighs loudly and punches the wall again, over and over until his knuckles were bleeding. 

 

At the repetitive sound of hitting, Calum rushes in as quick as he could - he had to dry himself to prevent himself from getting hypothermia. He sighs softly as he sees the state Ashton was in, phone on the floor face down,  _ probably broken.  _ His knuckles all bloody, holes left in the walls. Ashton had now sat against the wall, his head in his hands as he sobs. Calum sits beside him, wrapping his arms around his best friend tightly, trying his hardest not to shiver. “Ash -- please let me take you out to do something fun? We could go bowling or something? That’d take your mind off of it?” “C-Can we maybe just watch a film and cuddle up? I kind of need to be, uh, held right now.” 

 

When those words left Ashton’s mouth, Calum’s heart broke just that little bit more. He knew how hard it must have been for Ashton to get those words out - Ashton was never the type to be vocal about how he was feeling, especially when he was insecure and feeling like this. “Of course.” Calum smiles, hugging his best friend again “How about we go to the bathroom so I can clean up your knuckles and then, how about you pick us out a film and I make us some popcorn?” He smiles as Ashton nods in response. He offers Ashton his hand to help him up and leads him to the bathroom.

 

-

 

It took over half an hour to fully clean up Ashton’s knuckles. However, once they had done, he could sense that Ashton was feeling a little better, which comforted Calum a little. He smiles to himself, giving Ashton a small pat on the back as they walk into the living room. “Go pick us a DVD.” He grins as Ashton immediately does so, picking out an old favourite movie of theirs - Tenacious D: Pick of Destiny. The two of them had watched this movie countless times, were able to recite every word and they just..loved it. Ashton could only hope Jack Black could cheer him up.

 

-

 

Five minutes pass and Calum had brought over a large bowl of popcorn for the two of them to share, as well as two large glasses of Fanta each. He grins to himself as the film begins, wrapping an arm around Ashton, rubbing his back gently, keeping an eye on him and making sure that he was eating some of the popcorn - it was a known thing that when Ashton was going through a difficult time, he’d stop eating and Calum was going to try his best to prevent that from happening.

 

Ashton was eternally grateful to have someone as amazingly caring as Calum in his life. He knew he would be forever in debt to Calum for everything he has done for him over the years of their friendship but Calum didn’t care about getting any form of repayment, all he cares about is Ashton’s wellbeing, which was something Ashton needed at the moment while he was at his most vulnerable. 

 

Before the pair of them knew it, they were both in hysterics at the film, Ashton suddenly turns to Calum, a huge grin on his face. “Dude, we should do like, Tenacious D covers. Imagine how funny that’d be.” “Ash, are you being serious? We  _ so  _ should.” The pair erupt into a fit of laughter again, starting to talk about what songs they’d cover and who’d do what part, deciding that the vocals should be split so Calum does the normal singing parts and Ashton does the voices. 

 

Throughout the rest of the film, that’s now they sing along to the songs, the two of them laughing even more as they do so. For the first time in the past 24 hours, Ashton was actually happy and that was thanks to Calum. 

 

While the pair were in the living room, watching the movie and having popcorn fights as well as karaoke sessions along with the songs from the film, Ashton’s phone was buzzing like  _ crazy  _ in his bedroom. Luke was trying to get hold of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was kind of theraputic for me to write as i'm going through some shit rn and i decided to take it out on ashton. next chapter will be up soon and it'll be malum trying to sort out the mess between lashton !!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you in advance for any comments, they mean the world! <3


End file.
